As Long As You Love Me
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: Clementine's husband Charlie Eppes cheats on her with his old girlfriend Amita. Clementine's mother gets kidnapped and she falls in love with Special Agent Colby Granger of the FBI.
1. Love Within My Heart

**A/N: I don't own Numb3rs. I do own the idea for this story.**

3-29-08

As Long As You Love Me

Chapter 1

Love Within My Heart

Clementine was visiting with her husband Charlie at his office at CalSci, the university where he teaches math. Charlie and Clementine are kissing passionately. Just then a young lady in her twenties that is just three months older than Clementine walks into Charlie's office.

"Olivia, what are you doing in here?" Clementine asked.

"I came in to tell you something about mom." Olivia answered.

"What about mom?" Clementine asked.

"Well, sis, she's missing." Olivia answered.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Clementine asked.

"Well I got home from the store with Aunt Tessa and mom wasn't home and so I called her on her cell phone but she didn't answer and I could sense that she was kidnapped or something like that." Olivia answered.

Before Clementine could say anything Colby came into Charlie's office.

"Clementine, Olivia, I'm afraid that your mom has gone missing and the FBI is doing everything to find her." Colby said.

"Thanks Colby." Clementine and Olivia said at the same time.

Just then Clementine started to get very upset but Charlie didn't go over to her and comfort her because he was to busy thinking about Amita and Clementine knew it because she has magical powers and one of them is that she knows what Charlie thinking about when she needs to know what he's thinking about. So Colby goes over and talks to her.

"What's wrong, Clementine?" Colby asked.

"I just thought that Charlie was going to comfort me like he usually does if I'm upset like this but I guess today is not that day." Clementine answered.

"What are you talking?" Colby asked.

"Well I'm talking about Amita." Clementine answered.

"What do you mean, Amita?" Colby asked.

"Well, Colby, ever since Charlie figure out when she'll be back from her trip to India she is all that he thinks about now and it's really pissing me off." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later Colby leaves and Olivia takes her sister out of earshot from Charlie.

"What was that smile you gave Colby?" Olivia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Clementine asked.

"I saw you give Colby that same smile that you gave to Charlie." Olivia answered.

"Ok, fine. I'm in love with Colby but since I'm married to Charlie, I know that I can't have Colby. I have a feeling that my marriage to Charlie isn't going to last much longer because of Amita." Clementine replied.

"How long have you been in love with Colby?" Olivia asked.

"I think for 6 years now." Clementine answered.

"Wasn't that how long you and Charlie been married for?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it has." Clementine answered.

Seven days go by and now it's the day that Amita comes back from her trip to India. Charlie is excited about Amita's return but Clementine, however, isn't to happy about her return. Two hours later Amita arrives at Charlie's office where Charlie is waiting for her.

"Hi, Charlie." Amita said.

"Hi, Amita." Charlie said.

Before Amita could say anything else Charlie pulled her close and kissed her passionately just at that moment Clementine walked by the window to Charlie's office and she looked in and noticed that her husband was kissing Amita and that made her extremely mad. Seven days later she walks by the window to Charlie's office and she saw Charlie and Amita kissing passionately again for the 7th straight day in a row. This made her extremely mad so she decided to go to the FBI building to see Don. So once she is in the FBI building she goes to where Don is talking to Megan, David and Colby. By then she has tears in her eyes. Don sees her and noticed that she is crying.

"Clementine what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Don asked.

"It's your brother." Clementine answered through her tears.

"What did he do to make you cry?" Don asked.

"Well today I saw him kissing Amita passionately." Clementine answered.

"Did you go talk to him about that?" Don asked.

"I couldn't because I didn't want to be near Amita." Clementine answered.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Don asked.

"Yes please." Clementine answered.

"Colby do you want to come with me?" Don asked.

"No, I'll think I'll stay here and keep her company." Colby answered.

A few mintues after Don left Clementine looked up and noticed that David and Megan were gone and Colby was still there.

"Colby you didn't go with Don?" Clementine asked.

"I didn't want to go because I wanted to stay here and keep you company." Colby answered.

"Awe, Colby you're so sweet." Clementine replied.

"So was today the first day you saw Charlie and Amita kiss?" Colby asked.

"No it isn't. I saw them kiss every day for the past 7 days." Clementine answered.

"How come you never said anything about this until today?" Colby asked.

"I was so mad that I couldn't tell anyone, but today I had to." Clementine answered.

"So are you and Charlie going to get a divorce?" Colby asked.

"I was thinking about that and yes, I'm going to get a divorce from Charlie, because apparently he's not the right guy for me and I thought that he was." Clementine answered.

"So who will be the perfect guy for you?" Colby asked.

"Well, Colby, he has to be sweet, he has to be there for me when I need him, he has to never cheat on me and he has to protect me when and if I need to be protected." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later Don came back with Charlie. Charlie wasn't looking to happy.

"Clementine why is my brother lying to me?" Charlie asked.

"Don isn't lying to you whatever he told you is the truth." Clementine answered.

Charlie gets even madder and was about to hit Clementine and she put her hands over her face but Colby steps in front of her making Charlie not hit her.

"Charlie don't even think about hitting her!" Colby yelled.

After that Charlie didn't say anything to Colby.

"Charlie that's it we're through. We are getting a divorce today." Clementine said.

"That's fine by me." Charlie said.

So an hour later Charlie and Clementine signed the divorce papers and now they are divorced. Charlie goes back to CalSci to be with Amita and Clementine goes back to the FBI building.

"So where did you and Charlie go?" Colby asked.

"We went to go get the divorce papers signed and now Charlie and I are divorced." Clementine answered.

"So where's Charlie?" Don asked.

"He's at CalSci to be with Amita." Clementine answered.

"Of course, he is with her." Don replied.

"Megan can I talk to you for a moment alone, please?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, sure you can." Megan answered.

Now Megan and Clementine are out of earshot of Don, David and Colby.

"Megan I have a problem." Clementine said.

"What's your problem?" Megan asked.

"I'm in love with one of the Agents." Clementine answered.

"Which one is it?" Megan asked.

"Guess." Clementine answered.

"Is it Don?" Megan asked.

"No." Clementine answered.

"Is it David?" Megan asked.

"No." Clementine answered.

"Then it must be Colby, right?" Megan asked.

"Yes it's Colby." Clementine answered.

"How long have you been in love with Colby?" Megan asked.

"Well 6 years ago today was when Charlie and I got married but it was also the the same day that I met and fell in love with Colby but I know that I couldn't do anything because of Charlie." Clementine answered.

"Does Colby know you're in love with him?" Megan asked.

"No he doesn't know at all." Clementine answered.

"Well you are going to have to tell him soon." Megan replied.

"I know, I know that I have to tell him but I'm just to afraid to tell him now." Clementine said.

"Why are you afraid to tell him?" Megan asked.

"I'm just afraid that he might not feel the same way about me." Clementine answered.

So Clementine and Megan started talking for what seems like a half hour. Later that night Colby is in his bed dreaming about Clementine. Clementine is in her bed at her parents house where she use to live before she moved in with Charlie a year before she got married to Charlie and she is dreaming about Colby and becoming his girl.


	2. Scared To Admit The Feeling Inside

Chapter 2

Scared To Admit The Feeling Inside

A week after Amita's been back from India and she and Charlie are in Charlie's office at CalSci kissing passionately. Clementine is in her room lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling when her Aunt Tessa walks in.

"What's the matter, baby?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"I miss mom, Aunt Tessa." Clementine answered.

"I know you do. Your father, sister and I miss her too." Aunt Tessa replied.

"But that's not all Aunt Tessa." Clementine said.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"I mean that I'm in love with one of the FBI Agents." Clementine answered.

"Which one is it?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"It's Colby Granger." Clementine answered.

"I had a feeling that it was him that you were in love with." Aunt Tessa replied.

"How did you know?" Clementine asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you are in love with him, plus I know my neice." Aunt Tessa answered.

"Well that's true." Clementine replied.

"Does he know that you'll in love with him?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"No he doesn't know at all." Clementine answered.

Just then her dad Charles Mefford walks in.

"Who doesn't know at all?" Charles asked.

"Oh well the FBI Agent Colby Granger doesn't know that I'm in love with him." Clementine answered.

"Honey, I think that you will be better off with Colby than you were with Charlie." Charles replied.

"Thanks dad. I completely agree with you on that." Clementine said.

"Why don't you go down to the FBI and ask them about her mother?" Charles asked.

"Dad, I can't go down there." Clementine answered.

"Why can't you go down there?" Charles asked.

"I can't because I know that Colby is going to be there and everytime I see him I just want to kiss him but if I do than I'll blow my secret to him. So I can't go down there." Clementine answered.

"What if Tessa and I go with you?" Charles asked.

"I guess than I could go down there." Clementine answered.

"That's my girl." Charles replied.

An hour later Clementine, her Aunt Tessa and her dad are in the FBI building. Don spots them and goes over to them.

"What are you three doing here?" Don asked.

"I'm here to find out more about my mom, Don. My dad and my Aunt Tessa came with me because I didn't want to come alone." Clementine answered.

"Well all I can say is that we aren't having much luck finding her." Don replied.

That made Clementine upset. Don takes them to where Megan, David, Charlie, Larry, Amita and Colby are at.

"What's wrong with Clementine?" Colby asked.

"She misses her mom." Don answered.

Just then Clementine started singing the song "I Miss You."

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I miss you.

"Did you sing that because you miss your mom?" Don asked.

"Yes Don I did sing that because I miss my mom." Clementine answered.

"She has a beautiful sweet singing voice." Colby said thinking to himself.

A few minutes later Clementine is talking to Don and David alone.

"So why did you want to talk to us?" Don asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys something." Clementine answered.

"What did you want to tell us?" David asked.

"Well, I'm in love with Colby." Clementine answered.

"Colby Granger?" Don and David asked at the same time.

"Yes, Colby Granger." Clementine answered.

"Why?" Don asked.

"How long have you been in love with him?" David asked.

"Well I've been in love with him for 6 years now. Yes 6 years ago today is when I fell in love with Colby but I couldn't do anything because it was the day that Charlie and I got married." Clementine answered.

"Wow." Don replied.

"The reason why I'm in love with him is because lately he has been so sweet to me, he has been there for me when I found out that my mom was missing and also the day I told you about Charlie cheating on me with Amita. Also he protected me when Charlie tried to hit me and that made me fall in love with him even more than I was before." Clementine said.

"Does he know that you'll in love with him?" David asked.

"No he doesn't know at all." Clementine answered.

"Why not?" Don asked.

"I've been too afraid to tell him." Clementine answered.

"Well sooner or later you are going to have to tell him." Don replied.

"I know Don, I know." Clementine said.

"So when are you going to tell him?" David asked.

"I'm not sure about that yet." Clementine answered.

Later that day Clementine goes to CalSci and Larry and Charlie see her and walk up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I came here to tell the two of you something." Clementine answered.

"What is it?" Larry asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with one of the FBI Agents." Clementine answered.

"It's not my brother Don, is it?" Charlie asked.

"No, Charlie, it's not Don." Clementine answered.

"Then who is it?" Larry asked.

"It's Colby." Clementine answered.

"How long have you been in love with him?" Charlie asked.

"For awhile now." Clementine answered.

Later that day she is with all the FBI Agents and she is going to sing another song to them.

"Everyone I would like to sing a song right now." Clementine said.

"What's the song called?" Colby asked.

"It's called "Rockstar"." Clementine answered.

Now Clementine is singing "Rockstar."

Yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Woo!  
Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning  
Just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rockstar!  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying "Let's hang out"  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out  
You don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein'  
What you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
Woo!  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah yeah  
Woo!  
Yeah, I really am a rockstar  
Hey hey hey  
Ha, a rockstar  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are  
Yeah yeah  
Cause I really am a rockstar  
Yeah yeah  
Cause I really am a rockstar  
I am a rockstar  
Whoa uh oh  
Yeah  
Goodnight everybody!

"So were you singing that song to any one in particular?" Colby asked.

"Yes I was, but I can't say who right now." Clementine answered.

"Why not?" Colby asked.

"That my dear Colby is a special secret surprise." Clementine answered.

Later that night Colby is in his bed dreaming about Clementine. Clementine is in her bed dreaming about Colby. Megan is in her bed dreaming about Larry. Larry is in his office asleep and dreaming about Megan.


	3. Secret Feelings Revealed

Chapter 3

Secret Feelings Revealed

It's been two weeks since Clementine and Charlie got a divorce. Clementine is talking with Megan in the conference room in the FBI building.

"So when are you going to tell Colby about your feelings for him?" Megan asked.

"I was thinking about telling him today, but it's tearing me apart inside. It's also tearing up my heart." Clementine answered.

"What are you going to do?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, but I know right now I want to sing a song about how I feel right now." Clementine answered.

"What's the song called?" Megan asked.

"It's "Tearin' Up My Heart" by 'N Sync." Clementine answered.

"Can I hear it?" Megan asked.

"Sure you can." Clementine answered.

Now Clementine is singing "Tearin' Up My Heart."

It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
(Hey)  
Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are gettin' out of hand  
Tryin' too much but baby we can win (Baby we can win)  
Let it go (Go)  
If you want me boy let me know (Let me know)  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore  
It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
(Ohhh, all right)  
Baby don't misunderstand (Don't misunderstand)  
What I'm tryin' to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind (Corner of my mind)  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time  
Let it go (Go)  
If you want me boy let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do  
I feel the pain with or without you  
Tearin' up my heart and soul (All right)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do  
I feel the pain with or without you  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
(Tearin' up my heart and soul)  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
(We're apart I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
And no matter what I do  
I feel the pain with or without you.

"That's a great song. You should sing it to Colby." Megan said.

"Thanks Megan. I was thinking about singing that song to him too." Clementine said.

"Clementine, I think now is the time for you to tell Colby." Megan said.

"I guess you're right Megan, but I'm so nervous though." Clementine said.

So Megan told Don, David, Colby, Charlie, Larry, Alan and Amita to come into the conference room. So now everyone is in the conference room.

"So why are all of us in here, Megan?" Don asked.

"Well, Clementine has something she wants to say to a certain FBI Agent." Megan answered.

Everyone knew who that certain agent was except for Colby.

"Megan's right. That certain FBI Agent is none other than Colby Granger." Clementine said.

"Me!?" Colby asked in shocked.

"Yes Colby. It's you." Clementine answered.

"Why?" Colby asked.

"Well, I have been keeping a secret from you Colby." Clementine answered.

"What's the secret?" Colby asked.

"Before I tell you the secret I'm going to sing another song." Clementine answered.

"What's the song called?" Colby asked.

"It's called, "Tearin' Up My Heart" by 'N Sync." Clementine answered.

"Can we hear it?" Colby asked.

"Sure you can." Clementine answered.

Now Clementine is singing "Tearin' Up My Heart."

It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
(Hey)  
Baby I don't understand  
Just why we can't be lovers  
Things are gettin' out of hand  
Tryin' too much but baby we can win (Baby we can win)  
Let it go (Go)  
If you want me boy let me know (Let me know)  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore  
It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
(Ohhh, all right)  
Baby don't misunderstand (Don't misunderstand)  
What I'm tryin' to tell ya  
In the corner of my mind (Corner of my mind)  
Baby it feels like we're running out of time  
Let it go (Go)  
If you want me boy let me know  
I am down on my knees  
I can't take it anymore  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
Tearin' up my heart and soul  
We're apart I feel it too  
And no matter what I do  
I feel the pain with or without you  
Tearin' up my heart and soul (All right)  
We're apart I feel it too (I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do  
I feel the pain with or without you  
It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you  
(Tearin' up my heart and soul)  
But when we are apart I feel it too  
(We're apart I feel it too)  
And no matter what I do I feel the pain  
With or without you  
And no matter what I do  
I feel the pain with or without you.

"So who were you singing that song too?" Colby asked.

"Before I tell you remember that song I sang called "Rockstar"?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah I remember." Colby answered.

"Well that song and the NSYNC song that I just sang, I was singing those songs to you, Colby." Clementine replied.

"Me? Why?" Colby asked.

"Well that is because I (gulp) (sigh) am in love with you." Clementine answered.

"You are?" Colby asked.

"Yes I am." Clementine answered.

Colby gets to his feet and goes over to Clementine.

"So how long have you been in love with me?" Colby asked.

"Well, since the first day you and I met which was the day Charlie and I got married." Clementine answered.

Charlie got so mad that he got to his feet and went over to where Clementine and Colby are.

"Clementine you lied to me!" Charlie yelled as he was about to hit her.

Colby stood in front of Clementine so that Charlie wouldn't hit her again.

"Charlie don't you ever try and hit my girl again!" Colby yelled.

"Your girl? I'm your girl?" Clementine asked.

"Yes you are." Colby answered.

"But why?" Clementine asked.

"Well, that's because I'm in love with you too." Colby answered.

"You are? How long have you been in love with me?" Clementine asked.

"Yes I am. Like you said when we first met." Colby answered.

"How come you never told me that you were in love with me?" Clementine asked.

"I was afraid because I didn't think you felt the same way about me." Colby answered.

"I felt the same way too Colby." Clementine replied.

Charlie was still mad at Clementine for lying to him. Before Charlie could do anything to harm Clementine, Colby again stood in front of Clementine.

"Don't even think about it Charlie." Colby said in a very protective voice.

That made Clementine realize something.

"Colby I just realized something." Clementine said.

"What?" Colby asked.

"I just realized that you are the one for me because of how you have been there for me when I found out that my mom was missing and when I told you about Charlie cheating on me with Amita. Also you protected me three times when Charlie tried to hit me." Clementine answered.

"You're right. Also I will never cheat on you like Charlie did." Colby replied.

"That's true. Colby you are so sweet." Clementine said.

"Thanks Clementine." Colby said.

"You're welcome." Clementine said.

"What do you want me to do now?" Colby asked.

"I want you to kiss me now." Clementine answered.

So Colby pulled Clementine close and started kissing her passionately and as he was kissing her, her right foot popped. A few minutes later they broke the kiss.

"Wow you're a great kisser. You are even a better kisser than Charlie." Clementine said.

"Thanks, you're a great kisser too." Colby said.

"You're welcome and thank you." Clementine said.

Later that night Clementine was in her bed dreaming about her future with Colby. Colby is in his bed dreaming about Clementine living with him, but he knows that she won't move in with him until they find her mom.


	4. Clementine's Mom Has Been Found

Chapter 4

Clementine's Mom Has Been Found

It's been four weeks since Clementine's mom, Betty Mefford has been missing. Three weeks since Charlie and Clementine got a divorce and a week since Clementine and Colby have been boyfriend and girlfriend. Clementine is in the FBI building with Colby and the other agents. Don came in with some great news for Clementine.

"Clementine I have some great news for you." Don said.

"What's the great news Don?" Clementine asked.

"I found your mother." Don answered.

"You did? Where was she?" Clementine asked.

"Well it was just like we expected she was kidnapped." Don answered.

"So who kidnapped her?" Clementine asked.

"Some guy named Shane Burnell." Don answered.

When Clementine heard that name she was so angry.

"Damn it!" Clementine said in an angry tone of voice.

"What do you know this guy?" Colby asked.

"Yes Shane was my ex-boyfriend." Clementine answered.

"How long were you two going out for before you broke up?" Colby asked.

"A month." Clementine answered.

"How come it didn't last that long?" Colby asked.

"Because he was very controlling and he wouldn't let me be myself. So after a month I told him that we're through and he said that something bad might happen after we broke up." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later David brought Clementine's mom in. Clementine's sister, their dad and their Aunt Tessa were also there in the FBI building. When Clementine and Olivia saw their mom they ran over to her and gave her a passionate hug.

"Mom we missed you so much." Clementine and Olivia said at the same time.

"Especially me." Clementine said.

"I know, baby girl." Betty said.

Colby walks over to Clementine and wrapped his arms around her. Betty looked at her daughter and Colby.

"Baby girl why does Colby have his arms around you like that?" Betty asked.

"Well that's because he is my boyfriend." Clementine answered.

"Did you and Charlie get a divorce?" Betty asked.

"Yes we did mom the reason why is because Charlie cheated on me with Amita." Clementine answered.

"That's my girl. I was hoping that you'll end up with Colby." Betty replied.

"Thanks mom." Clementine said.

"You're welcome baby girl." Betty said.

A few minutes later the FBI Agents had to go catch a bad guy. Colby comes over to Clementine.

"Clemy, I have to go out and stop a bad guy so I would like to you go home right now." Colby said.

"But, sweetheart, I want to stay here and wait for you to come back or at least go with you." Clementine said.

"I don't want to take the risk on you getting shot so it will be best if you go home." Colby said.

"Oh ok. I know that you'll do anything to protect me. Oh, baby." Clementine said.

"Yes, my beautiful angel." Colby said.

"Be careful out there." Clementine said.

"Don't worry, honey I will." Colby said.

Before Colby left he pulled Clementine close and gave her a passionate kiss. A few minutes later he broke the kiss and left with Don, David and Megan. Clementine went home and went straight to her room and fell on her bed. A few minutes later her sister Olivia walked in.

"What's the matter sis?" Olivia asked.

Clementine didn't answer she just turned her back towards her sister.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Tessa get in here please!" Olivia yelled.

So Betty, Charles and Aunt Tessa went to see what Olivia wanted.

"What is it, sweetie?" Betty asked.

"I'm worried about Clementine. She didn't answer me." Olivia answered.

"Clemy what's wrong?" Betty asked.

"I want Colby." Clementine answered through her tears.

"Why don't you go back to the FBI and be with him?" Olivia asked.

"I can't." Clementine answered.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because he's not there." Clementine answered.

"Then where is he, baby girl?" Betty asked.

"He and the other agents had to go stop a bad guy and I asked him if I could go with him, but he told me that he didn't want me to go with him because he didn't want to take the risk of me getting shot at. I miss him so much." Clementine answered.

When she said that she missed him so much she fell over on her bed and she is looking up at the ceiling thinking about Colby. A few minutes later Clementine starts singing the song "One Of Us" by the A-Teens.

They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call.

An hour later Betty walks into Clementine's room.

"There's someone here to see you, baby girl." Betty said.

"Who?" Clementine asked.

Before her mom could say anything Colby walked into her room. When Clementine saw him she was so excited.

"Colby, I missed you so much." Clementine said as she ran over to him and gave him a passionate hug.

"I missed you too." Colby said.

Colby and Clementine where lying on the bed kissing each other passionately. Later that night Colby is in his bed dreaming about Clementine and Clementine is in her bed dreaming about Colby and living with him.


	5. Olivia's New Love

Chapter 5

Olivia's New Love

Olivia is sitting on the bench outside CalSci. All of a sudden a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" Paul asked.

Olivia smiles than gets to her feet and hugs Paul.

"I'm so glad that you are here." Olivia answered.

"Did you miss me?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I did." Olivia answered.

A lady walks over to Paul and kisses him. Olivia's mouth drops in shock. Paul pulls away.

"That's enough Petra." Paul said.

"Who is she?" Olivia asked almost in tears.

"She's…well….I don't know how to put this." Paul answered.

"Are you cheating on me with her?" Olivia asked.

"Well yes and no." Paul answered.

Olivia looks at Paul.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked.

"Alright than yes I'm cheating on you." Paul answered.

Paul and Petra leave together. Olivia runs to the FBI building where she knows her sister is at. Colby and Clementine are kissing passionately. Olivia walks over to them and clears her throat. Clementine breaks the kiss and looks at her sister angrily.

"What's your problem sis?" Clementine asked.

"I found out that Paul was cheating on me." Olivia answered.

Clementine gives Olivia a hug.

"Don't worry too much about it because you'll find someone better." Colby said.

Clementine looks at Colby.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Clementine asked.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Colby answered.

All of a sudden Colby stops when he sees his best friend Agent Ethan Vassar on the other side of the room. Colby walks over to where Ethan is.

"Hi Ethan." Colby said.

Ethan smiles a little. Clementine walks over too.

"Hi." Clementine said.

"Shouldn't you be comforting your sister?" Colby asked.

"I think she'll be ok for a few minutes." Clementine answered.

Ethan looks at Clementine.

"What happen to your sister?" Ethan asked.

"She found that her boyfriend is cheating on her." Clementine answered.

Clementine looks over where Olivia is. Olivia is sitting on the floor by the elevator with her head buried in her hands and she's crying. Ethan looks over at where Clementine is. Clementine goes to go over to her sister but Ethan stops her.

"No you stay with Colby and I'll go comfort your sister." Ethan said.

Clementine smiles than snuggles into Colby. Ethan walks over to where Olivia is and sits down next to her.

"Hi there, I'm Colby's best friend Ethan Vassar." Ethan said.

"It's nice to meet you and my name is Olivia Mefford." Olivia replied.

Ethan smiles.

"I heard what happen from your sister. Your ex-boyfriend was a fool to let you go and he obviously doesn't know what he's missing." Ethan said.

Olivia smiles a little. They seat in silence for a few minutes than Ethan pulls Olivia close and kisses her passionately. Olivia's eyes widen in shock. Colby looks over and notices them than a smile spreads across his face. Clementine notices Colby smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" Clementine asked.

"Look over there and you'll know." Colby answered as he points to where Olivia and Ethan are kissing.

Clementine just smiles a little.

"Let's hope this time she won't get hurt." Clementine said.

"I don't think there's any chance of that happening because Ethan isn't like that at all." Colby replied.

Clementine smiles again than pulls Colby into a passionate kiss. The hours pass and now everyone is home in their beds. Olivia is dreaming about her future with Ethan and Ethan is dreaming of his future with Olivia. Colby is dreaming about Clementine and Clementine is dreaming of Colby.


	6. It Shouldn't Be This Hard

Chapter 6

It Shouldn't Be This Hard

It's been a year since Colby and Clementine have been going out and Colby wants to ask her to marry him but he is having a hard time getting up the nerve and the courage to ask her. So for weeks he has been keeping his distance from her. Clementine goes into the FBI hoping to see Colby. When Colby sees her he goes in the opposite direction and hides from her. Clementine goes up to Don, Megan and David.

"Hey, Don have you seen Colby anywhere?" Clementine asked.

"No I haven't seen him yet." Don answered.

"I did." David said.

"You did? Where is he?" Clementine asked.

"First tell us why you are looking for him?" Megan asked.

"Well I haven't seen him for a few weeks now. I think he is trying to avoid me but I don't know why and I'm getting very upset about this too." Clementine answered.

"Why is that?" Don asked.

"Why is what?" Clementine asked.

"Why are you getting upset?" Don asked.

"Oh, well I miss him." Clementine answered.

"You miss him that much?" David asked.

"Yes I do." Clementine answered.

"Well I saw him go outside." David replied.

"Thanks, David." Clementine said.

"You're welcome, Clementine." David said.

Clementine went outside and she spotted Colby and when she called out to him he ran in the opposite direction and she ran after him.

"Damn it, why is he doing this?" Clementine asked herself as she ran after him.

Soon as she reached CalSci she lost him so she went to go talk to Charlie. When she walks into Charlie's office she sees him and Amita kissing passionately. Clementine clears her throat making them break the kiss.

"What is it Clementine?" Charlie asked.

"Have you seen Colby lately?" Clementine asked.

"He was here a few minutes ago but he wasn't here that long." Charlie answered.

"Why are you looking for him?" Amita asked.

"For the past three weeks I haven't seen him until today but when I tried to get close to him he ran away from me and I don't know why." Clementine answered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Clementine stays there for awhile.

Meanwhile back at the FBI

Colby returns to the FBI.

"Colby, your girl was here looking for you and she was really upset." Don said.

"There is a reason why I haven't letting her get to close to me for the past three weeks." Colby said.

"Ok, Granger spill it?" Megan asked.

"I want to ask her to marry me but I'm having a hard time getting up the nerve and the courage to ask her. I'm just worry that she will say no." Colby answered.

"Tell us this Colby. Does she love you with all her heart?" Don asked.

"Well of course she does." Colby answered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about Granger." Megan replied.

"Megan's right you really have nothing to worry about because she'll say yes for sure." David said.

Meanwhile back at CalSci

"So Clementine what are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea, Charlie." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later Colby walks into Charlie's office but when Clementine sees him he gets scared and runs away.

"You see what I mean. When he sees me he runs off like that." Clementine said.

"You weren't kidding." Charlie said.

"I'm going to go see if I can catch him this time." Clementine said.

"Good luck." Charlie and Amita said at the same time.

Clementine left Charlie's office. When she was outside she saw him and when she called out to him he ran away like before and so she ran after him again faster than her normal pace. After awhile she was getting tired so she had to stop running and when she stopped near the FBI building she fell to her knees and started crying a bunch of people gathered around her to see why she was crying just at that moment Don, David, Megan, Larry, Charlie and Amita saw the group of people.

"What's going on over there?" Don asked.

"Let's go check it out." David answered.

So they all ran over to the group of people and parted their way through and when the saw who they were all looking at they were shocked.

"Clementine!" They are said in shock at the same time.

"Ok everyone we all need you to leave." Don said.

"Why?" A lady asked.

"Because we're FBI and this girl on the ground is one of the Agents girlfriend." Don answered.

So everyone left and Don, David, Megan, Larry, Charlie and Amita kneeled down to her.

"Clementine what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"It's Colby. I couldn't get close to him again." Clementine answered through her tears.

"Did you run after him again?" David asked.

"Yes I did but I couldn't catch him again." Clementine answered.

"Why couldn't you catch him this time?" Megan asked.

"Well he is to damn fast for me." Clementine answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Larry asked.

"I'm going home but I can't move because I'm so tired from running after Colby all day." Clementine answered.

"How are you going to get home?" Amita asked.

"By using my magical powers if I can use them right." Clementine answered.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Well I've been away from Colby for so long that it's making me weak." Clementine answered.

So Clementine concentrated on her room and then she snapped her fingers and she was in her room sitting on her bed. Just then Olivia walked passed her sister's room with Ethan and she noticed Clementine lying on her bed.

"Clementine when did you get home?" Olivia asked.

"A few minutes ago." Clementine answered.

"We didn't see you walk through the front door." Olivia replied.

"I used my magical powers because I was so tired after running after Colby all day." Clementine said.

"You still couldn't get next to him?" Olivia asked.

"No I couldn't." Clementine answered.

"What are you going to do now?" Olivia asked.

Just then Clementine looked at Ethan and smiled.

"What are you smiling at me like that?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan you're Colby's best friend why don't you go talk to him for me?" Clementine asked.

"Oh ok. I will go talk to him now." Ethan answered.

"Thanks Ethan." Clementine replied.

"Where is he at?" Ethan asked.

"The last that I saw him he ran into the FBI building." Clementine answered.

Ethan kissed Olivia and then left to go to the FBI building. Olivia noticed that her sister wasn't looking like she had all her strength.

"Sis what's wrong it looks like you are getting weak?" Olivia asked.

"I am getting weak because I haven't been near Colby for three weeks now." Clementine answered.

After she said she got weaker and fell on her bed and was motionless. Olivia got scared and she went to go get her mom, dad and aunt. When they went into Clementine's room they saw her lying on her bed not moving at all.

"What happen to her?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"She's weak from being away from Colby." Olivia answered.

"Well we have to get her to Colby." Charles replied.

"How are we going to get her there, dad?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to carried her there." Charles answered.

So Charles picked up his daughter and carried her to the car and then drove to the FBI and carried her into the building where Don, David, Megan and Ethan were talking to Colby. When Colby saw that Charles was carrying Clementine he got really scared.

"What happened to her?" Colby asked in a worry tone of voice.

"Well Colby she got weak from not been near you for three weeks." Charles answered.

"If I only didn't keep my distance from her this wouldn't have happened at all." Colby replied.

"What are you going to do now?" David asked.

"I have no idea." Colby asked.

"I know why don't you kiss her to wake her up." Olivia suggested.

"Thanks Olivia. I will try that." Colby said.

So Colby went over to where Clementine was lying on a table and he leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. A few minutes later he broke the kiss which made Clementine move a little and then she sat up. When she saw Colby and he didn't run away from her she knew something was up.

"Colby can you please tell me why you kept your distance from me for three weeks?" Clementine asked.

"I'm just going to come right out and tell you." Colby answered.

"Tell me what?" Clementine asked.

"Clemy, you're the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with and I love you more than anything in the whole world. (gets down on one knee) Will you marry me?" Colby told Clementine.

At first Clementine was shocked and speechless.

"Colby, sweetheart I'm going to give you my answer in the form of a song." Clementine said.

"Cool, I love hearing you sing." Colby said.

So Clementine sang the song to Colby.

I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me boy, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
You're down on your knees, You're asking me  
So these three words you wanna hear from me  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Oh yes I will  
This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
My heart, my soul, my everything  
Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)  
For giving me the strength to love him more  
And more each day I promise him  
As long as he hear those three words  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
I stand beside you, in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)  
As God as my witness  
I will carry this through  
Till death do us part, I promise to you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And start a family with you, baby  
Yes I will  
Yes I will  
Yes I will, I promise you  
Everything's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be all right  
I will.

"So is that a yes?" Colby asked.

"Yes it is, Colby. I will marry you." Clementine answered.

Colby puts the ring on her finger.

"It's absolutely gorgeous just like you." Clementine said.

Colby gets to his feet and kisses her passionately a few minutes later they break the kiss.

"So Colby is that why you kept your distance from me?" Clementine asked.

"Yes I had a hard time trying to tell you. I would like to sing a song to you." Colby answered.

"Cool I've never heard you sing before." Clementine replied.

So Colby sings a song to Clementine and the song that he sings is "It's True" by the Backstreet Boys.

Even a lover makes a mistake sometimes  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind  
And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me  
And open your heart once again?  
Oh yeah  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone, but is it?  
But I love you and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me  
And open your heart once again, oh yeah  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand  
And open your heart once again  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
It's true  
I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah it's true  
Without you I would fall apart  
Oh...  
Oh yeah...  
It's true...

"You have a gorgeous singing voice, baby." Clementine said.

"Thanks, Clemy." Colby said.

"I love it when you call me Clemy." Clementine said.

At that Colby pulled her close and started kissing her passionately. Later that night Colby was in his bed dreaming about Clementine. Clementine was in her bed dreaming about living with Colby. Olivia was in her bed dreaming about her future with Ethan and Ethan was in his bed dreaming about his future with Olivia.


	7. Clementine's Secret Identity

Chapter 7

Clementine's Secret Identity

It's been a month since Colby has asked Clementine to marry him. Colby and Clementine are hanging out at the FBI when suddenly Clementine realizes what time it was. Clementine gets to her feet and leave but Colby stops her.

"Clemy where are you going?" Colby asked.

"I have something important to do right now." Clementine answered.

"What is it?" Colby asked.

"I can't tell you that." Clementine answered.

"Oh ok. I understand." Colby replied.

"By the way Colby have you heard of Pop Sensation Harmony Melody?" Clementine asked.

"Yes I have. I'm her number 1 fan and President of her fan club." Colby answered.

"You're President of her fan club?" Clementine asked in shock.

"Yes I am." Colby answered.

Clementine looked at the time and noticed that she is going to be late so she had to leave.

"By the way I heard that she has a concert tonight." Clementine said.

"I know." Colby said.

"Are you going to the concert?" Clementine asked.

"Yes I am, but I wish that you could come." Colby answered.

"I would love to but I can't I'm sorry." Clementine replied.

So Clementine gave Colby a good-bye kiss and left to where she had her important thing that she couldn't tell Colby.

"You were almost late young lady." Charles said.

"Sorry dad but I was talking to Colby." Clementine said.

So Clementine changed into Harmony Melody and her sister Olivia turned into Viola Melody and they were warming up their voices. A few minutes before they went out on the stage they looked out at the audience.

"Look who's here." Viola said.

"Colby and Ethan." Harmony said.

"Look at that." Viola said.

"It's Charlie and Amita. Megan and Larry. Don and Liz. Alan and Millie. David and Claudia." Harmony said.

"How do you know Millie and Claudia?" Viola asked.

"Charlie introduced me to Millie when I was at CalSci one day and David introduced me to Claudia when I was with Colby and she came by to see David and he introduced us to each other." Harmony answered.

Now it was time for them to go out on to the stage. First Charles went out and introduced her to her fans like he does for all of her concerts.

"Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for my daughter Harmony Melody." Charles said.

Harmony along with her sister Viola walked out onto the stage.

"Thanks dad." Harmony said as she gave her dad a hug.

"You're welcome." Charles said.

"I couldn't have asked for a better introduction. I have to say that he's my ride home." Harmony said.

The audience laughs. Now the music started playing and she started singing the song "The Best of Both Worlds."

Oh yeah  
Come on  
You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds  
You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds  
Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be  
(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!  
Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds.

Now she is singing "Who Said."

I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world  
Aw yeah!  
Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone  
I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet  
Oh yeah. Yeah  
Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has a choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my way  
Ow!  
I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than the radio (radio)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go) out of control (out of control)  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I'm not electrified  
I say, I say  
There's no holdin' back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination  
Imagine that  
Yeah!  
Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that I can have it all  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet  
Wowww...  
Yeahhhh...!  
Who said  
Come on  
Yeah...  
That's right!

Now she is singing "Just Like You."

"This next song I'm going to sing is called "Just Like You"." Harmony said.

(yeah, yeah)  
So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
(yeah, yeah)  
Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
Yeah-ee yeah  
Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you.

Now she's singing "If We Were A Movie."

"This next song that I'm going to sing is called "If We Were A Movie" this song is dedicated to my number 1 fan who is also the President of my fan club, Colby Granger because his fiancée Clementine Mefford told me to dedicate this song to him." Harmony said.

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing!)  
(If we were a movie!)  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song.

Now she is singing "I Got Nerve."

"This next song is called "I Got Nerve"." Harmony said.

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me  
Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
You you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me  
he-e-e-ey  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
(I'm what you want,) yeah yeah yeah (I'm what you need)  
I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve.

Now she is singing "The Other Side of Me."

"This song that I'm going to sing now is called "The Other Side of Me"." Harmony said.

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me  
By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected  
Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror  
Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me.

Now she is singing "This Is The Life."

"This next song that I'm going to sing is called "This Is The Life"." Harmony said.

Take the world  
Shake and stir  
And that's what I got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life  
Takin' in a whole new scene  
And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life  
Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!  
This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life.

Now she is singing "Nobody's Perfect."

"This next song is called "Nobody's Perfect" and it's true no one is perfect and this song as a very great message in it. This is also my sister Viola's favorite song so Vi this song's for you." Harmony said.

TALKING  
Everybody Makes Mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
SINGING  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way (That's right!)  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, WHAT I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way  
Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway,  
No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure,  
I'm patching up the holes,  
But then it overflows,  
If I'm not doin' too well,  
Why be so hard on myself?  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes, (Hey)  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Sometimes I work a scheme,  
But then it flips on me (Uh-huh),  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Gets stuck in quicksand,  
But no problem can't be solved,  
Once I get involved,  
I try to be delicate,  
Then crash right into it,  
But my intentions are good, (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Work it)  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right (That's right!),  
Nobody's Perfect! (Whoo)  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Come on)  
I know in time I'll find a way,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Sometimes I fix things up,  
And they fall apart again, (Nobody's Perfect)  
I know I mix things up,  
But I always get it right in the end, (You know I do)  
TALKING  
Next time you feel like,  
It's just one of those days,  
When you just can't seem to win,  
When things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure somethin else out,  
Don't stay down, try again!  
(Yeah)  
SINGING  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way,  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, WHAT I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Work it)  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
You live and you learn it,  
Cause everybody makes mistakes,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
No, No,  
Nobody's Perfect!

Now she is singing "Make Some Noise."

"The next song I'm going to sing is called "Make Some Noise"." Harmony said.

It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show  
You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise.

Now she is singing "Rockstar."

Yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Woo!  
Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning  
Just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rockstar!  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying "Let's hang out"  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out  
You don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein'  
What you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
Woo!  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah yeah  
Woo!  
Yeah, I really am a rockstar  
Hey hey hey  
Ha, a rockstar  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are  
Yeah yeah  
Cause I really am a rockstar  
Yeah yeah  
Cause I really am a rockstar  
I am a rockstar  
Whoa uh oh  
Yeah.

Now she is singing "Life's What You Make It."

SPOKEN  
Put your hands together everybody!  
SUNG  
Aye aye aye oh aye aye aaaaaye  
Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down no no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around  
With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying mad why do that give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see  
Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Aye aye aye oh aye aye aaaaaye  
Why be sad broken hearted  
There's so much to do  
Yea yea yea yea  
Life is hard or it's a party  
The choice is up to you  
With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stayin' sad why do that give yourself a break  
I know you want to party with me  
Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide (You decide)  
Cause life's (Cause Life's)  
what you make it (Aw yeah)  
Things are looking up  
Anytime you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good time's rock and roll (Ow)  
SPOKEN  
Come on everybody!  
SUNG  
D-d-d-do it now  
Aaaaaye  
All right (Let's get the party started)  
Yea yea yea (Now that's a party)  
Yea yea (Put your hands together)  
Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide (You decide)  
Cause life's (Cause Life's)  
what you make it (Aw yeah)  
Life is what you make it.

Now she is singing "One In A Million."

"This next song is called "One In A Million" and this song was requested by Clementine Mefford and she wants to dedicate it to her fiancé Colby Granger because he is an FBI Agent and he will do anything to protect her and that makes him one in a million to her." Harmony said.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
You're one in a million.

Now she is singing "Bigger Than Us."

"This next song is called "Bigger Than Us"." Harmony said.

L.O.V.E. oh  
L.O.V.E.  
L.O.V.E. oh  
L.O.V.E.  
I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in  
Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us  
I want to see beyond my own little world  
Grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy  
See the world with clarity  
Oooo, oooo we have such a long way to go  
But I know, we're getting closer every day  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us  
It fills the universe  
Lights the skies above  
And rescues all our hearts with love (L.O.V.E. love)  
With love...(L.O.V.E. love)  
That's what's bigger than us (bigger than us come on!)  
It's love it's love that's bigger than us  
It's love it's love that's bigger than us  
It's love it's love it's love it's love it's love it's love  
We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe something  
Bigger than just us.

Now she is singing "I Miss You."

"This last song is called "I Miss You" and I'm dedicating this song to my husband whom I miss with all my heart. The reason why is because he die 2 years ago." Harmony said.

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I miss you.

"Thank you. I love you all so much." Harmony shouted to everyone.

After the concert Harmony and Viola changed back into Clementine and Olivia and then went back to their house and they are in Clementine's room. Just then Ethan and Colby walked into her room.

"So Colby how did you like the concert?" Clementine asked.

"It was great she sang my favorite song, "Rockstar"." Colby answered.

"I had a feeling that she would." Clementine replied.

"By the way durning the song "Just Like You" she came down to me and put her hand on my cheek." Colby said.

"She did, did she?" Clementine asked.

"Yes she did. You're not mad about that are you." Colby answered.

"No of course not." Clementine replied.

"What are you looking at?" Colby asked.

"Oh, I'm on Harmony Melody's website." Clementine answered.

"Does it say anything about her husband and how he die?" Colby asked.

"No it doesn't, apparently she didn't want anyone knowing how he die or what his name is." Clementine answered.

"So Ethan what was your favorite song Harmony sang?" Olivia asked.

"Nobody's Perfect." Ethan answered.

"That's my favorite song too." Olivia replied.

"Don't forget sis that is also Harmony's sister Viola's favorite song too." Clementine said.

Later that night Ethan was in his bed dreaming about Olivia and Olivia was in her bed dreaming about Ethan. Colby and Clementine were in their own beds dreaming about each other.


	8. Clementine's Trip To Chico

Chapter 8

Clementine's Trip To Chico

The next day Clementine was in her room on Harmony Melody's website and she was checking the next time she has to perform and what she saw shocked her.

"Damn it! I have to go to Chico in three days. I have to perform for the dance classes and the choir classes at Chico High." Clementine said to herself.

Just then her sister came in.

"What are you doing sis?" Olivia asked.

"I was just looking at Harmony's website and I found out that her next show is in Chico." Clementine answered.

"Oh ok, cool." Olivia replied.

"That's not cool." Clementine said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because if I tell Colby he's going to be devasted." Clementine answered.

"Then why don't you bring him along." Olivia replied.

"I can't do that." Clementine said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because then he'll find out my secret and I promised mom and dad that I wouldn't tell him that I'm Harmony until after we get married." Clementine answered.

"Oh yeah, right. Mom and dad didn't tell you that." Olivia said sarcastically.

"Mom, dad." Clementine called out to her parents.

"What is it baby girl?" Betty asked.

"Mom, Olivia won't believe me about not telling Colby about me being Harmony Melody until after we are married." Clementine answered.

"She's right sweetie we made her promise not to tell Colby until they got married." Betty replied.

An hour later Clementine is in the quad at CalSci where she always goes to think and she is writing in her journal. A few minutes later Colby walks up to her.

"Hi, Clemy." Colby said.

"Colby, hi." Clementine said as she quickly closed her journal so that Colby couldn't see what she was writing.

"What were you writing when I came up?" Colby asked.

"I can't tell you that." Clementine answered.

"Why not?" Colby asked.

"Because this is my journal and this is where I keep my personal thoughts." Clementine answered.

"So what are you doing here?" Colby asked.

"I always come here to think." Clementine answered.

"What are you thinking about this time?" Colby asked.

"Just about this decision that I have to make." Clementine answered.

"What decision is that?" Colby asked.

"I can't tell you that, baby." Clementine answered.

Just then Colby's cell phone rang, but he didn't hear it because he was to busy looking at his girl.

"Colby your phone's ringing." Clementine said.

Colby took out his cell phone and answered. A few minutes later he got off his cell phone.

"Clemy, I have to go. That was Don and we have a case to solve right now." Colby said.

Colby was about to leave when Clementine stopped him.

"Colby aren't you forgetting something?" Clementine asked.

Colby knew what she was talking about and so he pulled her close and gave her a passionate good-bye kiss. A few minutes later he broke the kiss and was on his way to the FBI. A few minutes after he left Charlie and Amita walked up to Clementine.

"Hi, Clementine." Charlie and Amita said at the same time.

"Hi, Charlie. Hi, Amita." Clementine said in a not so happy tone.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I have to make this decision, but I'm afraid to tell Colby because I know that he will devasted if I tell him." Clementine answered.

"You're not thinking about breaking up with him, are you?" Amita asked.

"Awe, hell no. I could never break up with Colby. He's the best thing that has ever happen to me." Clementine answered.

"Hey!" Charlie replied .

"I'm sorry, Charlie but you can never compare to Colby." Clementine said.

"Then what is this decision that you have to make?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Clementine answered.

"Well, Amita and I are on our way to the FBI." Charlie replied.

"Do you want to come with us?" Amita asked.

"Sure, I would love to come." Clementine answered.

So Clementine, Charlie and Amita went to the FBI. As soon as they were in there Clementine stopped them from going any further.

"What is it, Clementine?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I'm still afraid to tell Colby about that decision that I have to make so if I try and run away stop me." Clementine answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later the three of them walked over to where Don, Megan, David and Colby were at, but they only saw Charlie and Amita as Clementine was hiding behind them.

"Good you guys are here." Don said.

"So what do you have for us?" David asked.

Before Charlie could answer Clementine came out from behind them.

"Wait, Charlie before you start there's something that I have to say." Clementine said.

"Are you sure you are ready to tell them?" Charlie asked.

Clementine sighs.

"Yes I'm sure, Charlie." Clementine answered.

"Tell us what, Clemy?" Colby asked.

Clementine takes a deep breath and comes right out and tells Colby and the others about her decision that she has to make.

"Colby and everyone I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I get to see my older brother Joe David Mefford but he prefers to be called JD." Clementine answered.

"That's great." Megan replied.

"Thanks, Megan I know." Clementine said.

"What's the bad news, then?" Don asked.

"The bad news is that my brother JD lives in Chico which is almost 500 miles away and it takes almost half of the day to get there by car, but my parents, my sister and I aren't going by car we are going by airplane." Clementine answered.

"Why is that bad news?" Colby asked.

"Colby you can't come with us. You have to stay here when I go." Clementine answered almost in tears.

"Why can't I come with you?" Colby asked.

"Well there is going to be no room in the plane for you." Clementine answered.

"What are you talking about?" Colby asked.

"Did I forget to mention that The Mefford's have their own private jet?" Clementine asked.

"Yes you have." Colby answered.

"Well my parents were famous singers when I was younger and so with all the money they made we got our own private jet." Clementine replied.

"How come you never told us this?" Colby asked.

"You never asked." Clementine answered.

"So I really can't come with you?" Colby asked.

"I'm sorry, honey but you just can't." Clementine answered.

When she said that Colby got very upset and left the room and Clementine knew that he was crying.

"Are you going to go after him?" Don asked.

"No. I'm just going to let him have some time alone for awhile, plus there is something that I have to tell all of you that I couldn't say when Colby was in here." Clementine answered.

"What is that?" Megan asked.

"The real reason why I'm going up to Chico." Clementine answered.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Well you see, the truth is Harmony Melody has a performance for the dance classes and choir classes at Chico High School and the reason why Colby can't come is because I'm Harmony Melody." Clementine answered.

"YOU'RE HARMONY MELODY!!" Everyone said in shock at the same time.

"Guys, shh. I don't want Colby finding out just yet." Clementine said.

"Why not?" David asked.

"Well I promised my parents that I wouldn't tell Colby my secret until after we get married. So I advised you not to tell him while I'm gone." Clementine answered.

So everyone promise Clementine that they wouldn't tell Colby her secret while she's gone. A few minutes later Clementine went to go see Colby and see how he's doing. When she finally found him he was outside sitting on a bench. She walks over to where he is at and sits down next to him.

"Baby, are you ok?" Clementine asked.

"No, I'm not ok. I'm going to miss you, my beautiful angel." Colby answered through his tears.

Clementine couldn't believe that Colby was actually crying and this was the first time she saw him crying.

"Baby, don't cry. By the way I am only going to be gone for three days and that's all." Clementine said as she wiped away Colby's tears.

"Really? Are you sure?" Colby asked.

"Yes I'm sure, baby." Clementine answered.

Colby pulled Clementine close and started kissing her passionately. A few minutes later he broke the kiss.

"I'm going to miss kissing you while you're in Chico." Colby said.

"I know. I'm going to miss kissing you too." Clementine said.

The next day Clementine and her parents and sister were packing for their trip up to Chico. An hour later Clementine and Olivia went to the FBI to say good-bye to their guys.

"Clementine, Olivia what are you two doing here?" Don asked.

"Well we came to say good-bye since today is the day we are leaving for Chico." Clementine answered.

Ethan pulled Olivia close.

"I'm going to miss you, my angel." Ethan said.

"I'm going to miss you, too, honey." Olivia said.

Just then Ethan gave Olivia a passionate good-bye kiss.

"Clemy, I wish that I could come with you. I'm going to miss you so much, beautiful." Colby said.

"I wish you can come too, but you can't. I'm going to miss you, too, baby." Clementine said.

Colby pulled Clementine close and gave her a very passionate good-bye kiss. A few minutes later Ethan broke his kiss from Olivia and Colby broke his kiss from Clementine. After that Clementine and Olivia said good-bye and gave a hug to the other agents and Charlie, Larry and Amita. An hour later Clementine, her parents and her sister got on their private jet. A few minutes later they took off for Chico. Clementine was thinking about Colby the trip to Chico.

"What's wrong, sis?" Olivia asked.

"I miss Colby. I wish that he could've come with us." Clementine answered.

"I know baby girl, but we couldn't risk him finding out your secret before you get married." Betty replied.

"Yeah, mom, but you didn't see him crying when I told him that he couldn't come." Clementine said.

"You mean Colby Granger was actually crying?" Olivia asked in shocked.

"Yes he was and he looked so cute when he was crying. It was also the first time that I saw him cry." Clementine answered.

An hour later they landed in Chico and they went to where Joe David who prefers to be called JD lives.


	9. Clementine's Adventure In Chico

Chapter 9

Clementine's Adventure In Chico

Clementine is on the front porch of her brother's house crying when he comes out and catches her crying.

"What's wrong, sis? Why are you crying?" JD asked.

"I miss the man that I love with all my heart." Clementine answered through her tears.

"Do you mean Charlie Eppes?" JD asked.

"Hell no. Charlie and I got a divorce over a year ago." Clementine answered.

"Then you are you talking about?" JD asked.

"Special Agent Colby Granger of the FBI." Clementine answered.

"So why didn't he come up here with you?" JD asked.

"JD he couldn't because of his FBI work and plus he doesn't know about my Harmony Melody secret yet." Clementine answered.

"How long have you to been together?" JD asked.

"Well I've been in love with him since the day Charlie and I got married but I didn't do anything for 6 years but on mine and Charlie's 6 year anniversary we got a divorce because he cheated on me with Amita. A week after Charlie and I got a divorce Colby and I told each other our feelings for each other and a few weeks ago Colby and I got engaged." Clementine answered.

"That's cool. I think that you will be better off with Colby than you were with Charlie." JD replied.

"Thanks JD. That's what mom said when I told her what I just told you." Clementine said.

"Well mom's right." JD said.

The next day Clementine arrives at the high school she went to, Chico High School. Once she arrived she went into the front office and she saw some people that she knew.

"Hi, guys." Clementine said.

"Clementine Mefford, how in the world are you?" A man asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Mr. Carroll." Clementine answered.

"So where have you been lately?" Another man asked.

"I've been in Los Angeles, Mr. Govan." Clementine answered.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Carroll asked.

"I'm here with my parents and my sister visiting my older brother Joe David who prefers to go by JD. The reason why I came here is because I found out that Harmony Melody is here and I'm a fan of hers along with my ex-husband and all my other friends down in Los Angeles." Clementine answered.

"How did you find out that Harmony was going to be here?" A woman asked.

"I saw it on her website, Mrs. Roth." Clementine answered.

"So you came all the way from L.A. to see her?" Mrs. Roth asked.

"Yes I did plus like I said before my older brother lives here Chico." Clementine answered.

"Well we better get back to work. It was nice to see you again." Mr. Govan replied.

So a few minutes later they all left and Clementine walked out of the door that leads to the walk way to the library. She walked past the library and she walked to the Music Hall and when she got there the choir class was walking out and then Clementine saw her choir teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Bankhead." Clementine said.

"Hi, Clementine." Mrs. Bankhead said.

"So where are you taking the choir to?" Clementine asked.

"I'm taking them to the dance room because the choir class and the dance class gets to meet their idol." Mrs. Bankhead answered.

"Really? Who is their idol?" Clementine asked.

"Harmony Melody." Mrs. Bankhead answered.

"That's cool." Clementine replied.

"Would you like to join us?" Mrs. Bankhead asked.

"I would love to but I can't." Clementine answered.

"Why can't you?" Mrs. Bankhead asked.

"I can't tell you because that is a secret." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later Clementine was alone and she changed into Harmony Melody and went into the dance room. She peek in and the dance teacher Mrs. McDonald noticed her and told the students.

"Boys and girls I would like you all to turn and face the other way because here comes who you all wanted to meet Ms. Harmony Melody." Mrs. McDonald said.

When Mrs. McDonald said that Harmony ran in and slid to a stop and all the students loved it.

"That was some entrance, Harmony." Mrs. McDonald said.

"Thank you. I thought that the students will enjoy it." Harmony said.

"So how many of your songs are you going to sing for us?" Mrs. Bankhead asked.

"All 13 of them." Harmony answered.

"That's a lot of songs." Mrs. McDonald replied.

"Yeah I know." Harmony said.

Now the music started playing and she started singing the song "The Best of Both Worlds."

Oh yeah  
Come on  
You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds  
You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cause nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds  
Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be  
(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!  
(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!  
Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds.

Now she is singing "Who Said."

I'm more than just  
You're average girl  
I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world  
Aw yeah!  
Cause some can talk the talk  
This girl just wants to rock  
I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone  
I can be glamorous  
Just like you see in all the magazines  
I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I want to be  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet  
Oh yeah. Yeah  
Go on and make some noise  
Every girl has a choice  
To lead their own parade  
I do it my way  
Ow!  
I can be soft and sweet  
Or louder than the radio (radio)  
I can be sophisticated  
Or totally go (totally go) out of control (out of control)  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I'm not electrified  
I say, I say  
There's no holdin' back  
Stayin' right on track  
Cause you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination  
Imagine that  
Yeah!  
Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is on my side  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that I can have it all  
Who said, who said I can't be Superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be President  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet  
Wowww...  
Yeahhhh...!  
Who said  
Come on  
Yeah...  
That's right!

Now she is singing "Just Like You."

"This next song I'm going to sing is called "Just Like You"." Harmony said.

(yeah, yeah)  
So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
(yeah, yeah)  
Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side  
It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
Yeah-ee yeah  
Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you  
I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
Isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you.

Now she's singing "If We Were A Movie."

"This next song that I'm going to sing is called "If We Were A Movie" this song is dedicated to my number 1 fan who is also the President of my fan club, Colby Granger because his fiancée Clementine Mefford told me to dedicate this song to him." Harmony said.

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (could be amazing!)  
(If we were a movie!)  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song.

Now she is singing "I Got Nerve."

"This next song is called "I Got Nerve"." Harmony said.

We haven't met  
And that's okay  
'Cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me  
Don't close your eyes  
'Cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)  
Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning  
Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
You you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me  
he-e-e-ey  
I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve  
(I'm what you want,) yeah yeah yeah (I'm what you need)  
I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve.

Now she is singing "The Other Side of Me."

"This song that I'm going to sing now is called "The Other Side of Me"." Harmony said.

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me  
By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected  
Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror  
Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me.

Now she is singing "This Is The Life."

"This next song that I'm going to sing is called "This Is The Life"." Harmony said.

Take the world  
Shake and stir  
And that's what I got goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life  
Takin' in a whole new scene  
And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from the ground  
I love how it feels right now  
This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life  
Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!  
This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the life! (life! Yeah!)  
Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)  
And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (hold on!)  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life.

Now she is singing "Nobody's Perfect."

"This next song is called "Nobody's Perfect" and it's true no one is perfect and this song as a very great message in it. This is also my sister Viola's favorite song." Harmony said.

TALKING  
Everybody Makes Mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
SINGING  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way (That's right!)  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, WHAT I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way  
Sometimes I'm in a jam,  
I gotta make a plan,  
It might be crazy,  
I do it anyway,  
No way to know for sure,  
I figure out a cure,  
I'm patching up the holes,  
But then it overflows,  
If I'm not doin' too well,  
Why be so hard on myself?  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes, (Hey)  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Sometimes I work a scheme,  
But then it flips on me (Uh-huh),  
Doesn't turn out how I planned,  
Gets stuck in quicksand,  
But no problem can't be solved,  
Once I get involved,  
I try to be delicate,  
Then crash right into it,  
But my intentions are good, (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)  
Sometimes just misunderstood,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Work it)  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right (That's right!),  
Nobody's Perfect! (Whoo)  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Come on)  
I know in time I'll find a way,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Sometimes I fix things up,  
And they fall apart again, (Nobody's Perfect)  
I know I mix things up,  
But I always get it right in the end, (You know I do)  
TALKING  
Next time you feel like,  
It's just one of those days,  
When you just can't seem to win,  
When things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure somethin else out,  
Don't stay down, try again!  
(Yeah)  
SINGING  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way,  
Everybody makes mistakes,  
Everybody has those days,  
Everybody knows what, WHAT I'm talking about,  
Everybody gets that way,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! (Work it)  
Again and again,  
Till I get it right,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I messed it up sometimes,  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
You live and you learn it,  
Cause everybody makes mistakes,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
Nobody's Perfect,  
No, No,  
Nobody's Perfect!

Now she is singing "Make Some Noise."

"The next song I'm going to sing is called "Make Some Noise"." Harmony said.

It's easy to feel like  
You're all alone  
To feel like nobody knows  
The great that you are  
The good that's inside you  
Is trying so hard to break through  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
I will be there with you all of the way  
You'll be fine  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
You want to be known  
You want to be heard  
And know you are beautiful  
You have so much to give  
Some change you wanna live  
So shout it out and let it show  
You have a diamond inside of your heart  
A light that shines bright as the stars  
Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
You'll be fine  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
You can't just sit back and watch the world change  
What matters is what you've got to say  
There's no one else who can stand in your place  
So come on it's never too late  
Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
You won't know if you never try  
Don't let anyone  
Tell you that you're not strong enough  
Don't give up  
There's nothing wrong with just being yourself  
That's more than enough  
So come on and raise your voice  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing  
Hey, hey  
Make some noise  
Hey, hey, yeah  
Hey, hey  
(Make some noise)  
speak your mind and make some noise  
And sing hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Hey, yeah  
Make some noise.

Now she is singing "Rockstar."

Yeah oh oh oh oh oh oh yeah  
Woo!  
Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning  
Just to impress you  
Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need this  
Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rockstar!  
Sometimes I wish when the phone rings  
That it would be you  
Saying "Let's hang out"  
Then you confess  
That there's something special between us  
Why don't we find out  
You don't even know me  
Guess you don't need me  
Why you're not seein'  
What you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say  
Woo!  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be  
Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see  
That I really am a rock star  
Yeah yeah  
Woo!  
Yeah, I really am a rockstar  
Hey hey hey  
Ha, a rockstar  
I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
Rockin' it wherever we are  
Yeah yeah  
Cause I really am a rockstar  
Yeah yeah  
Cause I really am a rockstar  
I am a rockstar  
Whoa uh oh  
Yeah.

Now she is singing "Life's What You Make It."

SPOKEN  
Put your hands together everybody!  
SUNG  
Aye aye aye oh aye aye aaaaaye  
Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down no no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around  
With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Staying mad why do that give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see  
Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Aye aye aye oh aye aye aaaaaye  
Why be sad broken hearted  
There's so much to do  
Yea yea yea yea  
Life is hard or it's a party  
The choice is up to you  
With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stayin' sad why do that give yourself a break  
I know you want to party with me  
Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide (You decide)  
Cause life's (Cause Life's)  
what you make it (Aw yeah)  
Things are looking up  
Anytime you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good time's rock and roll (Ow)  
SPOKEN  
Come on everybody!  
SUNG  
D-d-d-do it now  
Aaaaaye  
All right (Let's get the party started)  
Yea yea yea (Now that's a party)  
Yea yea (Put your hands together)  
Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on everybody now  
Let's celebrate it join in everyone  
You decide (You decide)  
Cause life's (Cause Life's)  
what you make it (Aw yeah)  
Life is what you make it.

Now she is singing "One In A Million."

"This next song is called "One In A Million" and this song was requested by Clementine Mefford and she wants to dedicate it to her fiancé Colby Granger because he is an FBI Agent and he will do anything to protect her and that makes him one in a million to her." Harmony said.

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
You're one in a million.

Now she is singing "Bigger Than Us."

"This next song is called "Bigger Than Us"." Harmony said.

L.O.V.E. oh  
L.O.V.E.  
L.O.V.E. oh  
L.O.V.E.  
I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in  
Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us  
I want to see beyond my own little world  
Grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy  
See the world with clarity  
Oooo, oooo we have such a long way to go  
But I know, we're getting closer every day  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us  
It fills the universe  
Lights the skies above  
And rescues all our hearts with love (L.O.V.E. love)  
With love...(L.O.V.E. love)  
That's what's bigger than us (bigger than us come on!)  
It's love it's love that's bigger than us  
It's love it's love that's bigger than us  
It's love it's love it's love it's love it's love it's love  
We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe something  
Bigger than just us.

Now she is singing "I Miss You."

"This last song is called "I Miss You" and I'm dedicating this song to my husband whom I miss with all my heart. The reason why is because he die 2 years ago." Harmony said.

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
I miss you.

So after she sang the last song all the students wanted a picture with her and wanted her autograph a few minutes later the bell rang and it was lunch time. So Harmony went somewhere so that she can change back into Clementine but she made sure that no one was watching her. Now that she has changed back to Clementine she goes out to where all the students are getting their lunches and stuff.

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles

While Clementine is at Chico High the FBI Agents in L.A. doing a case and Colby wasn't foucsing on the case because he misses Clementine.

"Colby can I talk to you for a moment alone?" Don asked.

"Sure, Don." Colby answered.

So Don and Colby went to a room to talk privately.

"What's going on with you lately?" Don asked.

"Don what are you talking about?" Colby asked.

"I'm talking about you not focusing on the case today." Don answered.

"Don, I'm sorry I just miss Clementine that's all." Colby replied.

"Colby this has got to stop. You have to put your feelings for her aside when your on a case." Don said.

"Don I can never do that, you know that." Colby said.

"Well you either put them aside or your off the case." Don said.

"I will never put my feelings for Clementine aside." Colby said.

"Then that leaves me no choice you're off this case." Don said.

"Fine by me." Colby said as he started to leave.

"Before you go I suggest you turn off your cell phone." Don said.

Colby didn't say anything but he did what Don told him because Don is his boss.

Meanwhile back at Chico High

Clementine decided to call Colby but when she tried to call him at home there was no answer so she called him on his cell phone but she still didn't get an answer and she was getting upset so she called Don.

"Eppes." Don said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Don. It's Clementine." Clementine said.

"What do you want, Clementine?" Don asked.

"Well I tried calling Colby but he didn't answer his home phone or his cell phone." Clementine answered.

"Well I don't know where he is plus after the fight him and I had earlier." Don replied.

"Fight? What fight?" Clementine asked.

"Well Colby wasn't focusing on the case and he told me that he wasn't going to put his feelings for you aside." Don answered.

When Don said that Clementine fell to her knees.

"It's all my fault." Clementine said almost in tears.

"No it's not." Don said.

"Yes it is. If I didn't lie to him that he couldn't come with me then none of this wouldn't have happened." Clementine said.

"Oh by the way I told him that he had to turn off his cell phone." Don said.

"Why the hell you told him to do that, Don?" Clementine asked.

"I had no choice." Don answered.

Just then Clementine spotted someone with a ski mask over his face.

"Uh, Don, I have to go right now." Clementine said.

"Ok. Bye." Don said.

"Bye." Clementine said.

Don and Clementine hang up on each other. After she hung up with Don she got to her feet and turned to face the guy with a ski mask over his face. The guy noticed her and took out a gun and shot at her but she ducked luckily the students were out of the path of the bullet. When Clementine went over to talk to him he took off running then she took out her gun, her handcuffs and her jacket that has big yellow letters that say FBI on it. Then she started to run after him.

"FREEZE! FBI!" Clementine yelled out as she was running after the shooter.

She finally picked up some more speed and all her PE teachers noticed her and then she finally caught up to him.

"FREEZE OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE BACK!" Clementine yelled.

"Don't shoot me." The masked shooter said.

"I'm not going to shoot you, I just don't feel like chasing you. Now put your hands behind your back." Clementine said.

So the shooter put his hands behind his back and handcuffed him. She then called Don.

"Eppes." Don said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Don. It's me again." Clementine said.

"Clementine, I haven't seen Colby if that who you want to talk to." Don said.

"No, Don, I called to talk to you." Clementine said.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we had a shooter here at Chico High and he almost shot me but I moved out of the way of th bullet and then I had to chase him but then I caught him and handcuffed him and he is here with me." Clementine answered.

"Good for you, Agent Mefford." Don replied.

"Thanks Don." Clementine said.

"So how are we going to talk to him about what happened there?" Don asked.

"Don, you know that I have magical powers. I could just snap my fingers and he's there with you." Clementine answered.

"That's right. I'm in the room to talk to him now." Don replied.

"Ok. I send him to you right now." Clementine said.

So Clementine snapped her fingers and the shooter was in Los Angeles with Don. She then turned around and noticed that there were students and some teachers looking at her.

"Alright, show's over." Clementine said to the crowd.

"Clementine, I had no idea that you could run that fast." One of her PE teachers said.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, I was trained to be an FBI Agent by Special Agent Colby Granger who just so happens to be my fiancé." Clementine said.

"So you're an FBI Agent now?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yes I am." Clementine answered as she showed them her FBI badge.

"Cool." Everyone said at the same time.

"Well everyone I would love to stay and chat but I think I better go home before my parents wonder where I am." Clementine said as the took off.

Meanwhile back in L.A.

David and Colby are seating on the hood of Colby's car talking.

"So what did you and Don talk about earlier today?" David asked.

"Well he asked me what was wrong and I told me that I miss Clementine. Then he told me that I had to put my feelings away for her while I'm working on a case." Colby answered.

"He knows that you can't do that." David replied.

"Yeah I know and I told him that too." Colby said.

"Then what happened after that because I saw you storm out of the office really mad?" David asked.

"Well he told me that I was off of the case and then he told me that I had to turn off my cell phone. I was going to go up Chico to see Clementine but I had feeling that she would've been mad if I went there without her permission." Colby answered.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a good idea. I'm glad you didn't decide to go up to Chico." David replied.

"I can't wait to see her when she comes back in 2 days." Colby said.

"What do you mean by that?" David asked.

"Well she told me that she is only going to be there for 3 days and today was the first day and that only leaves 2 more days left." Colby answered.

A few minutes later Colby and David got up and drove home.

Meanwhile back in Chico

"So what did you do at Chico High, baby girl?" Betty asked.

"Well I met some of the teachers and staff that I knew when I went there and I performed as Harmony for the dance and choir classes and then I tried to call Colby durning lunch but he didn't answer so I called Don and he told me what happened, but I tell you about that later. Then after that I almost got shot at and I chased after the shooter and everyone at Chico High especially my teachers found out that I was an FBI Agent. When I finally caught the shooter I handcuffed him then I called Don and told him what happened and then I sent the shooter to Don just by snapping my fingers." Clementine answered.

"Sounds like you had a fun day at Chico High." Betty replied.

"I wish that I could've been there to see all that action." Olivia said.

They stay there for another day and they went to Chico Mall to eat and shop and Clementine wanted to get something special for Colby.


	10. Clementine Returns From Chico

Chapter 10

Clementine Returns From Chico

So after they finished eating Clementine wanted to get something for Colby for his birthday, but she is having trouble trying to find something for him.

"Mom, I want to get something for Colby for his birthday, but I am having trouble thinking of what I want to get him." Clementine said.

Betty walks over to the watch display case.

"How about getting him one of these, baby girl?" Betty asked.

Clementine comes over and stands beside her mother.

"That's a good idea." Clementine answered.

Clementine looks at them for a few minutes than a gold one in the middle catches her eye. The guy working there comes over.

"How can I help you miss?" The guy asked.

"I would like to buy that gold watch in the middle." Clementine answered.

The guy takes it out of the display case.

"Would you like it engraved?" The guy asked.

"Yes I would like it to say I'll love you forever." Clementine answered.

"Alright than I'll be right back with it." The guy said.

"Oh ok." Clementine replied.

Clementine smiles. The guy goes to the back room than comes back a few minutes later and passes Clementine the watch.

"That will be 30." The guy said.

Clementine gives the guy the money for the watch. Olivia looks around for something for Ethan. All of a sudden a silver platinum Men's bracelet catches her eye. The guy comes over.

"How can I help you out?" The guy asked.

"I would like that silver platinum Men's bracelet on the top left hand corner." Olivia answered.

The guy takes it out of the display case.

"Would you like to get it engraved?" The guy asked.

Olivia thinks for a minute.

"Yes I would." Olivia answered.

"What would you like it to say?" the guy asked.

"I would like it to say I love you more than words can say." Olivia answered.

The guy takes the bracelet than goes to the back room with it. A few minutes later the guy returns with it and passes it Olivia.

"That will be 32." The guy said.

Olivia gives the money to the guy for the bracelet. Olivia looks at it and smiles because she knows that Ethan will love it. The day goes by and now it's the next day and the get ready to go back to Los Angeles. An hour later they arrive in Los Angeles and Clementine went to go see Colby and Olivia went with her to see Ethan. When the sisters arrived at the FBI the noticed their guys talking to Don, David, Megan, Charlie, Larry and Amita.

"Hey, sis let's sneak up on Colby and Ethan." Olivia said.

"I like and if the other agents, Charlie Larry and Amita spot us make sure you let them know not to say anything about us to Colby and Ethan." Clementine said.

So the sisters snuck into the room where Don, David, Megan, Ethan, Charlie, Larry, Amita and Colby are at. Everyone saw them except for Ethan and Colby. Clementine put her finger to her lips to tell them not to say anything. Then she went up behind Colby and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who." Clementine said.

"Clemy is that you?" Colby asked.

"Yes it's me." Clementine answered.

Olivia went up behind Ethan and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who." Olivia said.

"Is that you my angel?" Ethan asked.

"Yes it is me." Olivia answered.

Colby pulled Clementine close and started kissing her passionately and Ethan did the same with Olivia. A few minutes later Ethan broke the kiss from Olivia, but Colby and Clementine were still kissing than after awhile Colby broke the kiss.

"It looks like someone missed me." Clementine said.

"I did, miss you." Colby said.

A month goes by and now it's Colby's and Ethan's birthday. For hours Clementine, Olivia and the other agents are getting ready for Colby's and Ethan's birthday. The next few hours go by and it's time for the party. As Colby and Ethan walked in to the room where everyone was waiting for them someone turned on the light.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COLBY AND ETHAN!" Everyone shouted.

Colby and Ethan were surprised. Clementine walks over to Colby and hands him his gift that she put into a small blue box.

"Here you go baby. This is for you." Clementine said as she handed him the small blue box.

When Colby opened the box his eyes widen in shock.

"A new watch. I love it. Thank you, my beautiful angel." Colby said.

"Look on the back." Clementine said.

So Colby turned the watch over and saw what was on the back.

"It's that true? You will love me forever?" Colby asked.

"Yes it's true." Clementine answered.

"How did you know I needed a new watch?" Colby asked.

"I have my ways." Clementine answered.

Olivia walked over to Ethan and hands him his gift that she also put into a small blue box.

"Here you go honey. This is for you." Olivia said as she handed him the small blue box.

When Ethan opened the box his eyes widen in shock.

"I love it. Thank you my angel." Ethan said.

"Read what it says." Olivia said.

So Ethan read what it said on the bracelet.

"I love you too more than words can say." Ethan said.

So they had some cake and they had a dance with the birthday boys and their girls. After the party was over Colby took Clementine to her house and Colby already asked her parents if she could move in with him and they said that she could. So while Clementine, Olivia and the agents where getting things ready for the birthday party. Colby, Ethan, Charlie, Larry, Amita, Betty and Charles moved all of Clementine's things from her room at her parents house to Colby's house. When Colby and Clementine finally arrived at Colby's house and went in Clementine was shocked to see all of her things at his house.

"Colby what are all my things do over here?" Clementine asked.

"Well I asked your parents today and they said it was ok for you to move in with me." Colby answered.

When Colby said that Clementine gave him a passionate kiss and they continued kissing all the way to the bedroom. When they got in the bedroom they fell on the bed still kissing. A few minutes later they broke the kiss and got ready for bed and then they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	11. Ethan Proposes To Olivia

Chapter 11

Ethan Proposes To Olivia

It's a few days after Ethan's and Colby's birthday. Ethan is sitting at his desk in his office at the FBI building. Ethan is trying to concentrate on a case but he can't keep his mind off of Olivia. Colby is walking by Ethan's office.

"What's wrong?" Colby asked.

"I can't stop thinking about Olivia." Ethan answered.

"Have you thought about asking her to marry you?" Colby asked.

"Yes I have but I'm too scared." Ethan answered.

"Does she love you?" Colby asked.

"Yeah she does." Ethan answered.

"Well than you don't have anything to fear." Colby said.

Ethan sighs.

"She has gone through a lot with guys before she met me so I'm not sure she's ready to settle down with me." Ethan replied.

"There's only one way to find out." Colby said.

"Will you come to help me pick out an engagement ring?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah I will but we have to talk to Don first." Colby answered.

Colby and Ethan walk to where Don is talking to Megan. Don looks at them.

"What would you two like?" Don asked.

Ethan sighs.

"We were wondering if we could take an early lunch because I need Colby to come somewhere with me." Ethan answered.

"Yeah sure you can but just make sure you are back at 1:30 on the dot." Don said.

Colby and Ethan walk to the jewelry store a few blocks away. The guy in charge comes over to them.

"Hi there my name is Marcus Severn." The guy said.

"I'm Colby Granger and this is my best friend Ethan Vassar." Colby replied.

"What can I help you with?" Marcus asked.

"I want to buy an engagement ring so that I can ask my girlfriend to marry me." Ethan answered.

"Right this way." Marcus said as he walks over to the engagement ring display.

Ethan follows Marcus to the engagement ring display. Marcus leaves Ethan to look at them. Colby comes over to the display case too.

"Do you see anything you like yet?" Colby asked.

"Yes I do." Ethan answered.

"Which one is it?" Colby asked.

"The 14K Yellow Gold 1 Carat Princess-Cut Leo Diamond in the middle." Ethan answered.

Marcus takes it out of the display case.

"Would you like it engraved?" Marcus asked.

"Yes I would like it to say I'll love you for all time my angel." Ethan answered.

Marcus smiles than goes out back with the ring. A few minutes later Marcus comes back and passes the ring to Ethan.

"That will be 110." Marcus said.

Ethan gives Marcus the money for the ring. Marcus puts into a baby blue box. Ethan slips the box into his pocket until later. Colby and Ethan walk back to the FBI building. A few hours pass now and Ethan leaves to see Olivia. Ethan walks to Olivia's place and knocks on the door. Betty opens the door.

"Hi Ethan." Betty said.

"Is Olivia home?" Ethan asked.

"Yes she is and she's up in her bedroom." Betty answered.

Ethan smiles than walks over to Olivia's bedroom to find her sitting on her window seat looking outside. Ethan walks over and sits next to Olivia.

"What's on your mind my angel?" Ethan asked.

Olivia looks at Ethan and hugs him.

"I missed you that's all." Olivia answered.

"Really you did? How much?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I did and this is how much." Olivia answered as she pulls Ethan close to her and kisses him very passionately.

Ethan's gray eyes widen in shock. A few minutes later Olivia breaks the kiss.

"Wow you really did miss." Ethan said with a smile.

Olivia cuddles up to Ethan. Ethan wraps his arms around Olivia and pulls her really close to him. They stay like for awhile. Ethan goes to get up.

"Where are you going honey?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going home for a bit but I'll be back later on to pick you for a date." Ethan answered.

"Wait a date? Who said I wanted to go on date?" Olivia asked.

Ethan sighs.

"It's up to you my angel." Ethan answered.

Olivia smiles than hugs Ethan.

"I was just kidding around with you and of course I want to go on a date with you." Olivia replied.

Ethan smiles.

"I knew you were kidding around my angel and I'll come get you in a few hours." Ethan said.

Ethan pulls Olivia close to him and kisses her passionately than leaves. Olivia changes into her black sleeveless empire waist dress. Betty is going by the door of Olivia's bedroom.

"Where are you going all dress up sweetie?" Betty asked.

"I have a date with Ethan in a few hours." Olivia answered.

"You should wear something with that so you won't get cold." Betty said as she goes back downstairs.

Olivia puts her hair up with a black butterfly clip than walks downstairs. Betty and Charles stare at Olivia.

"Are you trying to give Ethan a heart attack dear?" Betty asked.

"No I'm not I just wanted to dress up." Olivia answered.

Olivia sits down on the couch to wait for Ethan to come. A few hours pass than all of a sudden there is a knock at the door. Betty walks over to the door opens it to find Ethan standing on the other side. Betty smiles.

"Is Olivia ready yet?" Ethan asked.

"Yes she is." Betty answered.

Olivia comes to the door. Ethan's mouth drops open in shock when he sees Olivia.

"Wow you look beautiful." Ethan said.

"Thanks and you look very handsome like always." Olivia replied.

Ethan takes Olivia's hand than they leave. Olivia forgets to take her coat. They walk to a new fancy restaurant that just opened up called Innovage Restaurant. They walk in hand in hand. The owner comes over to them.

"My name is Aaron Bryant and welcome to Innovage Restaurant." The owner said.

"I have a reservation under Vasser." Ethan replied.

Aaron looks at the reservation book than comes out across.

"Oh here it is….Vasser a table for two." Aaron said.

Aaron starts to walk away. Ethan takes Olivia's hand and they follow Aaron. A few minutes later Aaron stops. Ethan pulls out Olivia's chair. Olivia sits down and Ethan pushes into the table. Ethan sits across from Olivia. They order their food than eat it. Ethan pays for their orders and they leave. Olivia looks at Ethan.

"Where are we going now?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see my love." Ethan answered.

Olivia starts walking ahead a little. Ethan pulls Olivia back beside him and wraps his arm around as they start walking together. Olivia smiles. They go to a new club called Karbon Club. They stay for awhile than leave. They go to the beach than start to walk hand in hand along it. A few minutes later they stop walking. Olivia looks up at the stars. Ethan wraps her arms around Olivia and holds her. Olivia snuggles into Ethan a little. They watch the stars for a long time in silence. Olivia looks up into Ethan's gray eyes.

"I love you." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles.

"I know that my angel and I love you too." Ethan replied.

"How much do you love me?" Olivia asked.

"I love you with every fiber in me. You complete my soul and I can't picture life without you. I know now that we are soul mates." Ethan answered.

"Where did that come from?" Olivia asked.

"I've been holding all in for a long time." Ethan answered.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing just that I want you be my wife." Ethan answered.

"Come again?" Olivia asked.

"I said that I want you be my wife so please say you will marry me." Ethan answered.

Olivia stares at Ethan for a few minutes.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles than pulls Olivia into his arms and kisses her passionately. A few minutes later Ethan breaks the kiss than slips the ring onto Olivia's ring finger. They stay at the beach for awhile than Ethan walks Olivia home.

"I've been thinking about something." Ethan said.

"Which is what?" Olivia asked.

"I miss you much when we aren't together and I couldn't think of way to solve it until now." Ethan answered.

"What do you come with to solve it?" Olivia asked.

"I want you to move in with me." Ethan answered.

Olivia hugs Ethan.

"Oh Ethan, of course I'll move in with you." Olivia said.

"I'll be over first thing in the morning to help you move your stuff my love." Ethan replied.

Ethan kisses Olivia passionately than leaves. Olivia walks inside the house. Charles and Betty walk over to Olivia.

"How was your date?" Charles asked.

"It was amazing dad." Olivia answered.

Betty looks at Olivia's hand and notices the ring.

"Is that what I think it is sweetie?" Betty asked.

"Yes mom it is." Olivia answered.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you." Betty said as she gives Olivia a hug.

Charles suddenly notices the ring too and he hugs Olivia too.

"Ethan also asked me to move in with him." Olivia replied.

Betty and Charles smile. Olivia goes to sleep dreaming of her wedding to Ethan. The next morning Olivia wakes up early. A few hours later Ethan comes over and helps Olivia move her stuff to his place. They sit on the couch kissing for most of the day. That night they go to sleep in Ethan's bed snuggle up together and in each other's embrace.


	12. Colby & Clementine's Wedding & Honeymoon

Chapter 12

Colby's and Clementine's Wedding and Honeymoon

It's been a year since Colby asked Clementine to marry him and now it's the day before their wedding. Clementine is at CalSci with her sister.

"What are we doing here, sis?" Olivia asked.

"I want to ask Amita something." Clementine answered.

"What are you going to ask her?" Olivia asked.

"It's about my wedding to Colby tomorrow." Clementine answered.

So a few minutes later Clementine and Olivia walked into Charlie's office.

"Can I help you two?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, Charlie, I'm here to ask Amita something." Clementine answered.

"Me? Why?" Amita asked.

"Well, Amita you know that tomorrow is my wedding to Colby right?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah I know." Amita answered.

"Well, wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Clementine asked.

"I would love to because Charlie just got through telling me that Colby made him one of his groomsmen." Amita answered.

"That's cool." Clementine replied.

"Who's your Maid of Honor?" Charlie asked.

"Olivia is my Maid of Honor." Clementine answered.

"Who's the Best Man?" Charlie asked.

"Don't look at me because I don't know." Olivia answered.

"I know because Colby told me but he made me promise not to tell anyone." Clementine replied.

"So who are the other bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Charlie asked.

"Megan, Larry, Liz and Don." Clementine answered.

Later that day Clementine got a surprise visit from her other Aunt along with her two younger cousins.

"Aunt Terri, you made it." Clementine said as she gave her Aunt a passionate hug.

"Did you think that I'll miss my niece's second wedding?" Aunt Terri asked.

"No I didn't, but I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it." Clementine answered.

"Hi, Clementine." Clementine's cousins said.

"Bindi, Robert, hi." Clementine said as she gave her cousins a hug.

An hour later Clementine, Olivia, their Aunt Terri and their cousins Bindi and Robert were at the FBI building. Colby walks over to his girl and her family.

"Who are these three people, my beautiful angel?" Colby asked.

"Well Colby this is my Aunt Terri and her daughter Bindi and her son Robert." Clementine answered.

"Is it just me or does your Aunt Terri look like your Aunt Tessa?" Colby asked.

"It isn't you because my Aunt Terri and Aunt Tessa are twin sisters." Clementine answered.

"That's cool." Colby replied.

"Bindi how would you like to be the Flower Girl at my wedding to Colby tomorrow?" Clementine asked.

"I would love to." Bindi answered.

"Robert how would you like to be the Ring Bearer?" Clementine answered.

"I would love to." Robert answered.

"Cool." Clementine replied.

The day goes on and now it's the day of Colby's and Clementine's wedding which is June 4, 2010. Betty is at the church with Clementine helping her get into her wedding dress. Clementine sighs.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" Betty asked.

"I'm so nervous mom." Clementine answered.

Betty hugs Clementine.

"Just think of it this way you are marrying the man of your dreams and your one true love." Betty said.

Clementine hugs her mom.

"Thanks mom you always know how to make things better." Clementine said.

Meanwhile in another part of the church

Colby is getting his tuxedo on. Don, Charlie and Ethan are helping him.

"Are you nervous?" Don asked.

"Yes I am but that's not going to stop me because I love Clementine with all my heart." Colby answered.

Ethan just smiles. Colby sighs.

"What's wrong now?" Ethan asked.

"I miss Clementine so much." Colby answered.

"You'll see her very soon." Ethan said.

Colby smiles a little. Ethan leaves follow by Don and than Colby. They walk up to the alter to wait for Clementine. Colby starts getting nervous again. Olivia is the Maid of Honor, Bindi is the Flower Girl, Robert is the Ring Bearer and Ethan is the Best Man. Megan, Amita and Liz are the bridesmaids. Larry, Charlie and Don are the groomsmen. Just then Clementine is walking down the aisle with her dad walking her down the aisle. When Colby sees her he can't believe his eyes.

"She looks absolutely beautiful." Colby thought to himself.

When Clementine saw Colby she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow! He looks so damn sexy in that tux." Clementine thinks to herself.

Now Clementine is standing right beside Colby. Don and Charlie's dad Alan is the one that is going to marry Colby and Clementine.

"Colby Granger do you take Clementine Mefford to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health as long as the both shall live?" Alan asked.

"I do." Colby answered.

"Clementine Mefford do you take Colby Granger to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health as long as the both shall live." Alan asked.

"I do." Clementine answered.

"Now it's time for the exchanging of the rings." Alan said.

Robert walks up to Alan and hands him both rings.

"Now Colby put this ring on Clementine's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Alan said as he handed Colby the ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Colby said as he put the ring on Clementine's finger.

"Now Clementine put this ring on Colby's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Alan said as he handed Clementine the ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Clementine said as she put the ring on Colby's finger.

"By the power infested in me I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss your beautiful bride, Colby." Alan said.

Colby leand over and kiss Clementine and he kissed her passionately. A few minutes later they broke the kiss. Colby grins and Clementine notices.

"What are you grinning about sweetheart?" Clementine asked.

"I've been thinking about something that I wanted to do with you for a long time." Colby answered.

"What's that baby?" Clementine asked.

"I've always wanted to sing with you." Colby answered.

Clementine takes Colby's hand and they walk up to the little stage.

"Could I get everyone's attention please?" Colby asked.

Betty, Charles, Tessa, Terri, Olivia, Ethan, Don, Alan, Larry, Megan, David, Charlie, Bindi, Robert, Amita and everyone else that was there look up at the stage.

"You have our attention." Don answered.

"Clementine and I have decided to sing a few songs together as a treat for everyone, but we never done this before so I'm not sure how it's going to sound." Colby said.

Clementine turns on the CD player and the song "Start Of Something New."

Colby: Living in my own world,  
Didn't understand,  
That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance.  
Clementine: I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart  
Colby: ohhhh  
Clementine: To all the possibilities, ohhhh  
Both: I know...  
Clementine: That something has changed  
Both: Never felt this way  
Clementine: And right here tonight  
Both: This could be the...  
Start of something new  
Clementine: It feels so right  
Both: To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
Clementine: I feel in my heart  
Colby: Feel in my heart  
Both: The start of something new.  
Colby: Ohhhh, yeah  
Now who'd have ever thought that...um  
Both: We'd both be here tonight...yeah,  
Clementine: Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter,  
Colby: Brighter, brighter  
Clementine: With you by my side,  
Colby: By my side  
Both: I know...that something has changed,  
Never felt this way,  
Clementine: I know it for real  
Both: This could be the...  
Start of somethin' new  
It feels right to be here with you...oh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
Colby: I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Oohh, yeah  
Both: I didn't know it before  
Clementine: But now its easy to see  
Both: eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh  
It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you...oh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
Colby: So right...oh  
Clementine: To be here with you...oh  
Both: And now...  
Clementine: Lookin' in your eyes  
Colby: Lookin' in your eyes  
Clementine: I feel in my heart  
Colby: Feel in my heart  
Clementine: The start of somethin' new  
Colby: The start of somethin' new  
Clementine: The start of somethin' new  
Colby: Somethin' new.

The song "What I've Been Looking For" starts playing.

Colby: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
Both: You were always there  
Beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always  
Right beside me  
Clementine: This feelings like no other  
Both: I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Clementine: So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Both: Don't have to say a word  
Colby: For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
Both: I'm lovin' havin' you around  
Colby: This feeling's like no other  
Both: I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Both: Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do  
Whoa oh, oh, oh  
Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do  
Whoa oh, oh, oh.

The CD switches again to the Reprise of "What I've Been Looking For."

Colby: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Clementine: Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
Both: But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Clementine: Ohhh, ohhh

The CD play switches one more time to "Breaking Free."

Colby: We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Clementine: If we're tryin'  
So we're breaking free  
Colby: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who  
we are  
Clementine: Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both: But your faith, it gives me strength  
Strength to believe...  
Colby: We're breakin' free  
Clementine: We're soarin'  
Colby: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Colby: If we're trying  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Colby: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Clementine: Ohhhh  
Colby: Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Clementine: Connected by a feelin'  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Colby: Very souls, ohhh  
Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see...  
Colby: We're breakin' free  
Clementine: We're soarin'  
Colby: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Colby: If we're tryin'  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Colby: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Clementine: Ohhhh runnin'  
Colby: Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both: To be all that we can be  
Colby: Now's the time  
Both: So we're breakin' free  
Colby: We're breakin' free  
Clementine: Ohhh, yeah  
Colby: More than hope  
More than faith  
Clementine: This is true  
This is fate  
And together,  
Both: We see it comin'  
Colby: More than you  
More than me  
Clementine: Not a want, but a need  
Both: Both of us breakin' free  
Clemetine: Soarin'  
Colby: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're tryin'  
Colby: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Clementine: Breakin' free  
We're runnin'  
Colby: Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both: To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Colby: Now's the time, yeah  
Clementine: So we're breakin' free  
Colby: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Clementine: Ohhhh  
Both: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are.

They both smile at the same time than walk off the stage. Don walks over to them.

"Wow you two sound so great together and your voices blend in with each other's." Don said.

Clementine smiles.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Clementine said.

Later that night Colby and Clementine are in their bed making love to each other an hour or two later they fall asleep in each other's embrace. The next day Colby and Clementine leave for their honeymoon. They said good-bye to all of their friends and family and then Colby drives off. They are staying at a beach house that Clementine's parents bought for her for her honeymoon with Colby.

"Here we are, honey." Clementine said.

"This is where we're staying for our honeymoon?" Colby asked.

"Yes, plus this beach house is all ours." Clementine answered.

"What do you mean?" Colby asked.

"Well my parents bought it for me for my honeymoon with you." Clementine answered.

"That's so cool." Colby replied.

They decided to go down to the beach and have a little picnic then a few minutes later they were lying on the sand kissing each other passionately. An hour later they sat up on the sand with Clementine in Colby's embrace and sat like that for the rest of the day watching the waves crash on the shore and then before the knew it the sun was going down and they watched the beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Clementine said.

"Yes you are." Colby thought to himself.

When the sun went down Clementine started to get cold but Colby kept her warm and then they went inside and went to bed. They stayed at the beach for a two weeks.


	13. A Tragedy At Harmony Melody's Concert

Chapter 13

A Tragedy At Harmony Melody's Concert

It's been a week since Clementine and Colby got back from their honeymoon.

"Sweetheart could you meet me in the park later today at 2pm." Clementine said.

"Sure I can." Colby said.

As Clementine was walking to the park she saw David.

"Hi, David." Clementine said.

"Hi Clementine." David said.

"David I am going to tell Colby today." Clementine said.

"Tell Colby what?" David asked.

"That I'm Harmony Melody." Clementine answered.

"How do you think that he will react when he finds out?" David asked.

"I'm not sure about that yet but I have to get going because I told him to meet me in the park at 2pm and it's almost two now." Clementine answered as she started to walk off.

"Wait, Clementine." David said.

"What is it, David?" Clementine asked.

"If you told him to meet you and are you going to be yourself or are you going to be dressed as Harmony Melody?" David asked.

"I'm going to be Harmony Melody and that's when I'm going to tell him the truth." Clementine answered.

Now it's 2pm and Clementine is dressed as Harmony Melody. When Colby went to the part in the park where Clementine told him to meet her he didn't see his wife but he saw Harmony Melody instead.

"I was told to meet Clementine here." Colby said.

"I know she told me that she had to do something right now and she told me to tell you something that she couldn't tell you herself." Harmony said.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Colby asked.

"Before I tell you I am going to sing you a song first." Harmony answered.

"What is the song called?" Colby asked.

"It is called "The Other Side of Me"." Harmony said.

So then Harmony pressed play on her CD player and sang the song "The Other Side of Me."

The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me  
By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected  
Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected  
Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror  
Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me.

"So Harmony why did you sing that song?" Colby asked Harmony.

"The reason why is because there is another side of me, Colby." Harmony said.

"I don't understand." Colby said with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Harmony asked.

"I don't understand about how can there be another side of you." Colby answered.

"Oh well the truth is that the other side of me is someone you know well." Harmony said.

"Now I am really confused. How can the other side of you be someone I know well?" Colby told Harmony.

"I'm Hamony Melody." Harmony said as she spun around and turned back into Clementine.

When Colby saw that Harmony was his wife Clementine he fainted.

"Ok, that went well." Clementine said after Colby fainted.

When Colby got back on his feet he was talking to Clementine.

"So this whole time you have been Harmony Melody?" Colby asked.

"Yes I have and now you know why I couldn't go to any concerts with you." Clementine answered.

"So you were Harmony Melody when there she had the concert the day you told me you had something important to do." Colby asked.

"Yeah." Clementine answered.

"You were Harmony Melody when she had that concert in Chico?" Colby asked.

"Yep." Clementine answered.

"So you where her when she dedicated those songs to you and I?" Colby asked.

"Yes I was." Clementine answered.

"How come when you were her you said what you said about those songs?" Colby asked.

"I had to say that so that no one figures out that I'm Harmony Melody." Clementine answered.

"How come when you're Harmony Melody she doesn't look or sound like you?" Colby asked.

"I did that so that no one knows she's me, remember." Clementine answered.

"Oh ok." Colby replied.

"Now do you know why I told you that you couldn't come with me when I went to Chico?" Clementine asked.

"Yes I do now." Colby answered.

"You have to remember not to tell any one of the fans that I'm Harmony Melody because it's a secret." Clementine said.

"So David knows? Does Don, Larry, Megan, Charlie, Liz, Alan and Amita know that you are Harmony Melody?" Colby asked.

"Yes they all know but I made them promise that they wouldn't tell you because I wanted to tell you myself." Clementine answered.

At that moment Colby pulled his wife close and kissed her with all the passion he had in him.

"I have a concert later today." Clementine said.

"I would love to go but the FBI Agents have to catch this bad guy." Colby said.

"Oh ok." Clementine said.

Later that day Clementine was at the place where her concert was at. A few minutes later she changed into Harmony and went out on to the stage and sang all her songs. As she was singing her songs she noticed that the FBI Agents were there but they were undercover so the fans didn't know that something was wrong. They went around talking to people asking if they heard anything strange. All the fans they talked to said they didn't hear anything strange. As soon as Harmony finished her last song everyone heard a gunshot and Harmony fell on the stage because the shooter shot her. All the fans got scary and the FBI told them to leave. Colby ran up on to the stage where Viola was kneeling next to Harmony and noticed where she got shot at.

"No please be ok. I can't live without you." Colby said almost in tears.

A few minutes later Harmony opens her eyes and noticed Colby was almost in tears.

"Colby, don't cry because I'm fine." Harmony said.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Colby asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Harmony answered.

She then showed him that she was wearing a bulletproof vest. When Colby saw the bulletproof vest he let out a long sigh of relief.

"That's a relief." Colby said.

A few minutes later Harmony changed back into Clementine and Viola changed back into Olivia.

"Colby you didn't know that I was wearing a bulletproof vest?" Clementine asked.

"No I didn't know at all." Colby answered.

"Don, David, Megan and Ethan knew I was wearing one, plus this is the one that you gave me when you trained me to be an FBI Agent." Clementine replied.

"That's right I did give you that vest." Colby said.

"So why did you wear it today?" Ethan asked.

"I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen to me or my sister." Clementine answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan don't you know that I have magical powers?" Clementine asked.

"No I didn't know." Ethan answered.

"I have magical powers too." Olivia said.

"How come you never told me, my angel?" Ethan asked.

"You never asked." Olivia answered.

Later that night Ethan and Olivia were in their bed kissing passionately and then a few minutes later they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Clementine and Colby are in their bed kissing passionately and then a few minutes later they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	14. Colby Gets Injured

Chapter 14

Colby Gets Injured

It's been a month since Clementine told Colby that she is Harmony Melody and the tragedy at her concert. Colby and Clementine are in the park kissing passionately only this time they are making out. In another part of the park Olivia and Ethan are kissing passionately only this time they are making out. Clementine suddenly notices Olivia with Ethan. Clementine gets to her feet than grabs Colby's hand and they go over to where Olivia is with Ethan.

"Hi sis." Clementine said.

Olivia smiles as Ethan wraps his arms around her.

"Hello sis." Olivia replied.

"Are you happy sis?" Clementine asked.

"Yes I am because I have finally found my soul mate." Olivia answered.

Ethan looks around.

"Where?" Ethan asked.

Olivia looks up into Ethan's gray eyes.

"You of course honey." Olivia answered.

Ethan smiles.

"Oh well I feel the same way." Ethan said.

Olivia smiles than looks at Colby.

"It's all the thanks to you and you're the best brother-in-law in the world." Olivia replied as she gives Colby a friendly sisterly hug.

"Well you're welcome and I only did it becasue I wanted my best friend to be as happy as I am. I also wanted to see you be happy for a change." Colby said.

Ethan hugs Colby too.

"Before I met Olivia I had no idea what love was all about but she has changed all that and opened my eyes to a whole new meaning about life and love." Ethan replied.

Olivia glares at Ethan.

"Wow I never knew you could be that deep." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles then kisses Olivia.

"I didn't know either but you just seem to bring out that side of me that I never knew exsist." Ethan replied.

Olivia smiles than hugs Ethan and kisses him passionately. Colby can't take seeing all the kissing anymore so he pulls Clementine close and kisses her passionately. Just then they heard some gunshot.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"Shot's fire." Colby, Clementine and Ethan answered at the same time.

"Clemy you stay here with Olivia and keep her safe." Colby said.

"Ok, baby." Clementine said.

So Clementine stayed with her sister while Colby and Ethan went to where they heard the gunshot. When they got there Don, Megan and David were already there waiting for them. For awhile they have been trying to kill the shooter but they aren't having any luck and then all of a sudden the shooter shot Colby in the arm and Clementine saw the whole thing.

"No, Colby!" Clementine shouted and was almost in tears.

When she knew the shooter was gone she ran over to Colby. When she got to him she kneeled down next to him and noticed his arm.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Clementine said through her tears.

A half hour later they were all at the hospital. A few minutes later the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Clementine asked.

"He's doing just fine Mrs. Granger. It was just a small shoulder wound he substained." The doctor answered.

"Can I see him?" Clementine asked.

"Yes you can. You all can go and see him." The doctor answered.

So they all followed the doctor to the room that Colby was at. They all walked in and Clementine walk over to the right side of Colby while everyone else stayed on his left side.

"How are you feeling?" Clementine asked.

"I'm feel just fine, my beautiful angel." Colby answered.

"Well you gave me quite a scare." Clementine replied.

"Really? Why?" Colby asked.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you." Clementine answered.

"Don't worry you are never going to lose me." Colby replied.

A few hours later Colby was able to go home from the hospital.

"Sweetheart, I want you to be more careful durning a shootout next time." Clementine said.

"I will. I promise." Colby said.

At that Clementine pulled Colby close and started kissing him passionately and a few minutes later they were on their bed making out and then they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	15. Ethan Hurts His Back

Chapter 15

Ethan Hurts His Back

Olivia and Ethan are kissing in his office at the FBI Building. Clementine walks by Ethan's office and smiles. Clementine goes to where Colby is and pulls him close than kisses him. A few minutes later Olivia comes over to them.

"Why aren't you with Ethan?" Colby asked.

"He wanted to rearrange his office a bit but he's going to let me know when he's done." Olivia answered.

Olivia gasps. Clementine looks at Olivia.

"What's wrong sis?" Clementine asked.

"I just got this feeling that something is going to happen." Olivia answered.

All of a sudden they hear Ethan scream. They ran to his office to find him bent over. Olivia runs over to Ethan.

"What happen honey?" Olivia asked.

"I was trying to lift a box and I put my back out." Ethan answered.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Olivia asked.

"No my love, I think I'll be ok." Ethan answered.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes I am sure." Ethan answered.

Ethan walks over to the chair and sits down than winces in pain. Olivia's eyes start to fill with tears. Ethan looks over at Olivia.

"Please don't my love because they will ruin your beautiful features." Ethan said.

Olivia walks over to where Ethan is sitting.

"Do you want anything?" Olivia asked.

"I would like some ice because it may help my back." Ethan answered.

Olivia smiles than leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a bag of ice. Ethan takes the bag of ice from Olivia and puts it on his back. Ethan lets out a relieved sigh.

"Is it working honey?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it is." Ethan answered.

Clementine and Colby smile than leave. Olivia looks at Ethan.

"I want to be an FBI Agent like you, my sister and Colby." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles.

"Alright than when my back is better than I'll train you my love." Ethan replied.

Olivia smiles than kisses Ethan on the forehead.

"I love you." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles.

"I love you too beautiful." Ethan replied.

A few days later Ethan has recovered and he's at the park with Olivia training her to be an FBI Agent.

"How I am doing?" Olivia asked.

"You are doing great my love and I'm very proud of you." Ethan answered.

"Really you are?" Olivia asked.

"Yes really I am and you are going to make an amazing FBI Agent when I'm done training you my angel." Ethan answered.

"Well it helps when you have a good trainer." Olivia said as she pulls Ethan close and kisses him passionately.

"Olivia, we are supposed to be training not kissing." Ethan yelled.

"I'm sorry honey I couldn't resist." Olivia said.

Ethan wraps his arms around Olivia.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ethan replied.

"You're forgiven." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles than lets Olivia go and continues training her. A few days later Olivia is an FBI Agent and everyone knows except for Clementine. Olivia is in the FBI Building playing with her badge when Clementine suddenly appears.

"Hi sis." Olivia said.

"What are you doing?" Clementine asked.

"I was just playing with my FBI badge." Olivia answered.

Clementine's eyes widen in shock.

"That's so cool. I was wondering when you'll become an FBI Agent." Clementine said.

"I weren't be one if it wasn't for Ethan because he's the one who trained me and he did a really good job. I love him so much and I'm so glad that I have him." Olivia replied.

Clementine and Olivia hug. Later on that night Clementine and Colby are in their room making love. Ethan and Olivia are in their room making love. A few hours later they are fast asleep.


	16. Ethan's & Olivia's Wedding & Honeymoon

Chapter 16

Ethan's and Olivia's Wedding and Honeymoon

It's been a month since Olivia has been an FBI Agent. It is the day of Olivia's wedding to Ethan. Betty is at the church with Olivia helping her get into her wedding dress. Olivia sighs.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Betty asked.

"I'm so nervous mom." Olivia answered.

Betty hugs Olivia.

"Just think of it this way you are marrying the man of your dreams and your one true love." Betty said.

Olivia hugs her mom.

"Thanks mom you always know how to make things better." Olivia said.

Meanwhile in another part of the church

Ethan is getting his tuxedo on. Don, Charlie and Colby are helping him.

"Are you nervous?" Don asked.

"Yes I am but that's not going to stop me because I love Olivia with all my heart." Ethan answered.

Colby just smiles. Ethan sighs.

"What's wrong now?" Colby asked.

"I miss Olivia so much." Ethan answered.

"You'll see her very soon." Colby said.

Ethan smiles a little. Colby leaves follow by Don and than Ethan. They walk up to the alter to wait for Olivia. Ethan starts getting nervous again. Clementine is the Maid of Honor, Bindi is the Flower Girl, Robert is the Ring Bearer and Colby is the Best Man. Megan, Amita and Liz are the bridesmaids. Larry, Charlie and Don are the groomsmen. Just then Olivia is walking down the aisle with her dad walking her down the aisle. When Ethan sees her he can't believe his eyes.

"She looks like an absolutely beautiful angel." Ethan thought to himself.

When Olivia saw Ethan she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow! He looks so sexy in that tux." Olivia thinks to herself.

Now Olivia is standing right beside Ethan. Don and Charlie's dad Alan is the one that is going to marry Ethan and Olivia.

"Ethan Vassar do you take Olivia Mefford to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health as long as the both shall live?" Alan asked.

"I do." Ethan answered.

"Olivia Mefford do you take Ethan Vassar to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health as long as the both shall live." Alan asked.

"I do." Olivia answered.

"Now it's time for the exchanging of the rings." Alan said.

Robert walks up to Alan and hands him both rings.

"Now Ethan put this ring on Olivia's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Alan said as he handed Ethan the ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Ethan said as he put the ring on Olivia's finger.

"Now Olivia put this ring on Ethan's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Alan said as he handed Olivia the ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Olivia said as she put the ring on Ethan's finger.

"By the power infested in me I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss your beautiful bride, Olivia." Alan said.

Ethan leand over and kiss Olivia and he kissed her passionately. A few minutes later they broke the kiss. Ethan grins and Olivia notices.

"What are you grinning about honey?" Olivia asked.

"I've been thinking about something that I wanted to do with you for a long time." Ethan answered.

"What's that honey?" Olivia asked.

"I've always wanted to sing with you." Ethan answered.

Olivia takes Ethan's hand and they walk up to the little stage.

"Could I get everyone's attention please?" Ethan asked.

Betty, Charles, Tessa, Terri, Clementine, Colby, Don, Alan, Larry, Megan, David, Charlie, Bindi, Robert, Amita and everyone else that was there look up at the stage.

"You have our attention." Don answered.

"Olivia and I have decided to sing a few songs together as a treat for everyone, but we never done this before so I'm not sure how it's going to sound." Ethan said.

Olivia turns on the CD player and the song "Start Of Something New."

Ethan: Living in my own world,  
Didn't understand,  
That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance.  
Olivia: I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart  
Ethan: ohhhh  
Olivia: To all the possibilities, ohhhh  
Both: I know...  
Olivia: That something has changed  
Both: Never felt this way  
Olivia: And right here tonight  
Both: This could be the...  
Start of something new  
Olivia: It feels so right  
Both: To be here with you...oh  
And now, looking in your eyes  
Olivia: I feel in my heart  
Ethan: Feel in my heart  
Both: The start of something new.  
Ethan: Ohhhh, yeah  
Now who'd have ever thought that...um  
Both: We'd both be here tonight...yeah,  
Olivia: Oh yeah, the world looks so much  
brighter,  
Ethan: Brighter, brighter  
Olivia: With you by my side,  
Ethan: By my side  
Both: I know...that something has changed,  
Never felt this way,  
Olivia: I know it for real  
Both: This could be the...  
Start of somethin' new  
It feels right to be here with you...oh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
Ethan: I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Oohh, yeah  
Both: I didn't know it before  
Olivia: But now its easy to see  
Both: eeeeeeeeeee Oooohh  
It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you...oh  
And now...lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
Ethan: So right...oh  
Olivia: To be here with you...oh  
Both: And now...  
Olivia: Lookin' in your eyes  
Ethan: Lookin' in your eyes  
Olivia: I feel in my heart  
Ethan: Feel in my heart  
Olivia: The start of somethin' new  
Ethan: The start of somethin' new  
Olivia: The start of somethin' new  
Ethan: Somethin' new.

The song "What I've Been Looking For" starts playing.

Ethan: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
Both: You were always there  
Beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always  
Right beside me  
Olivia: This feelings like no other  
Both: I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Olivia: So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Both: Don't have to say a word  
Ethan: For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
Both: I'm lovin' havin' you around  
Ethan: This feeling's like no other  
Both: I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Both: Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do  
Whoa oh, oh, oh  
Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do  
Whoa oh, oh, oh.

The CD switches again to the Reprise of "What I've Been Looking For."

Ethan: It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Olivia: Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
Both: But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
Olivia: Ohhh, ohhh

The CD play switches one more time to "Breaking Free."

Ethan: We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Olivia: If we're tryin'  
So we're breaking free  
Ethan: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who  
we are  
Olivia: Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both: But your faith, it gives me strength  
Strength to believe...  
Ethan: We're breakin' free  
Olivia: We're soarin'  
Ethan: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Ethan: If we're trying  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Ethan: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Olivia: Ohhhh  
Ethan: Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Olivia: Connected by a feelin'  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Ethan: Very souls, ohhh  
Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see...  
Ethan: We're breakin' free  
Olivia: We're soarin'  
Ethan: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Ethan: If we're tryin'  
Both: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Ethan: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Olivia: Ohhhh runnin'  
Ethan: Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both: To be all that we can be  
Ethan: Now's the time  
Both: So we're breakin' free  
Ethan: We're breakin' free  
Olivia: Ohhh, yeah  
Ethan: More than hope  
More than faith  
Olivia: This is true  
This is fate  
And together,  
Both: We see it comin'  
Ethan: More than you  
More than me  
Olivia: Not a want, but a need  
Both: Both of us breakin' free  
Olivia: Soarin'  
Ethan: Flyin'  
Both: There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're tryin'  
Ethan: Yeah, we're breaking free  
Olivia: Breakin' free  
We're runnin'  
Ethan: Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both: To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Ethan: Now's the time, yeah  
Olivia: So we're breakin' free  
Ethan: Oh, we're breakin' free  
Olivia: Ohhhh  
Both: You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are.

They both smile at the same time than walk off the stage. Colby walks over to them.

"Wow you two sound so great together and your voices blend in with each other's." Colby said.

Olivia smiles.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Olivia said.

Later that night Ethan and Olivia are in their bed making love to each other an hour or two later they fall asleep in each other's embrace. The next day Ethan and Olivia leave for their honeymoon. They said good-bye to all of their friends and family and then Ethan drives off. They are staying at a beach house that Olivia's parents bought for her for her honeymoon with Ethan.

"Here we are, honey." Olivia said.

"This is where we're staying for our honeymoon?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, plus this beach house is all ours." Olivia answered.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"Well my parents bought it for me for my honeymoon with you." Olivia answered.

"That's so cool." Olivia replied.

They decided to go down to the beach and were lying on the sand kissing each other passionately. An hour later they sat up on the sand with Olivia in Ethan's embrace and sat like that for the rest of the day watching the waves crash on the shore and then before the knew it the sun was going down and they watched the beautiful sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Olivia said.

"Yes you are." Ethan thought to himself.

"How long do you want to stay here for, my angel?" Ethan asked.

"Well my sister and Colby stayed on their honeymoon for two weeks and I was thinking about staying here for three weeks." Olivia answered.

"Three weeks? Are you sure?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I think they can manage with out us." Olivia answered.

At that Ethan pulled Olivia close and her close and started kissing her passionately. When the sun went down Olivia started to get cold but Ethan kept her warm and then they went inside and went to bed. They stayed at the beach for a three weeks.


	17. Colby Has To Go Away

Chapter 17

Colby Has To Go Away

Clementine is at CalSci in her favorite spot in the quad to think. A few minutes later Colby walks over to her.

"There you are my beautiful angel." Colby said.

"Hi, baby." Clementine said.

"Why are you always here?" Colby asked.

"This is my favorite spot to think." Clementine answered.

"Clemy I have to go out of town for a few hours?" Colby asked.

"What? Can I go with you?" Clementine asked.

"I'm sorry but you can come." Colby answered.

"I'm going to miss you, baby." Clementine replied.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Clemy." Colby said.

Colby gave his wife a passionate good-bye kiss and then he left. As soon as Colby was no longer in sight Clementine was lying on the ground crying because she was starting to miss Colby. Charlie was in his office with Amita and Larry and he saw the whole thing between Colby and Clementine.

"Come with me outside." Charlie said.

"Why?" Amita asked.

"My ex-wife is out there and it looks like she is crying." Charlie answered.

"Let's go talk to her to see why she is crying." Amita replied.

So Charlie, Larry and Amita walked outside and over to where Clementine was at.

"Clementine what's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Why are you crying?" Amita asked.

"I miss Colby." Clementine answered through her tears.

"What do you mean?" Larry asked.

"He had to go out of town for a few hours and I couldn't go with him." Clementine answered.

"Why couldn't you go with him?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know Charlie. I didn't ask him why I couldn't go." Clementine answered.

A few minutes later Clementine sat up and then all of a sudden they heard a gunshot and thene Clementine fell to the ground and Charlie noticed her arm. He quickly called his brother and told him what happened and they took her to the hospital. An hour later she was in a room after getting treated by the doctors. A few hours later Colby arrived and called Clementine on her cell phone but Olivia answered instead.

"Hi, Colby." Olivia said.

"Olivia, what are you doing answering your sister's phone?" Colby asked.

"Well Colby she couldn't answer her phone because she's in the hospital." Olivia answered.

"I'll be right there." Colby said as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Colby arrived at the hospital and saw everyone sitting in the waiting room.

"What happen to her?" Colby asked in a worry tone of voice.

"Well, Colby some shot her in the arm earlier today." Charlie answered.

Just then a doctor came up and it was the same doctor they met when Colby got injured.

"Your wife is ready to see you now." The doctor said to Colby.

"Thank you." Colby said.

So Colby followed the doctor to the room that Clementine was in.

"Clemy, wake up." Colby said.

A few seconds later she woke up and saw Colby standing next to her.

"Colby when did you get back, and where am I?" Clementine asked.

"I got back a few minutes ago. You're in the hospital." Colby answered.

"I am? Why?" Clementine asked.

"Someone shot at you earlier today." Colby answered.

"That's right I remember now." Clementine replied.

A few minutes later everyone else walked in.

"So did you see who the shooter was?" Colby asked.

"No I didn't." Clementine answered.

Just then Clementine was having a vision. She closed her eyes and put her right hand on the side of her forehead and she saw who the shooter was.

"I know who it was." Clementine said.

"Who?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"My ex-boyfriend, Shane Burnell." Clementine answered.

"Was this the only time that he shot you?" Don asked.

"No it wasn't." Clementine answered.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Well he shot at me when I was in Chico, he shot at me when I was performing at Harmony Melody and he shot at Colby. We have to find him before he shoots at one of us again and if we do Colby I want you to put a bullet through that asshole." Clementine answered.

"Are you sure?" Colby asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Clementine answered.

A few hours later the doctors told Clementine that she could go home. Later that night Clementine and Colby are in their bed making love to each other.


	18. Olivia Gets Kidnapped

Chapter 18

Olivia Gets Kidnapped

It's been a week since Clementine came home from the hospital after getting shot in the arm by her ex-boyfriend. Clementine, Colby and Ethan were at CalSci in talking with Charlie, Amita and Larry in Charlie's office. Olivia was outside walking towards Charlie's office. Clementine looked outside and she saw Olivia and then before she knew it she saw someone come up behind Olivia and grabbed her and he put his hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream out for help.

"DAMN IT!" Clementine yelled with anger in her voice.

"Clementine what is it?" They all asked at the same time.

"I have to go get my sister." Clementine answered.

"What about your sister?" Colby and Ethan asked at the same time.

When Clementine got outside Olivia and her kidnapper were no longer in sight. Clementine walks back inside Charlie's office.

"Where's Olivia?" Ethan asked.

"She's gone." Clementine answered.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ethan asked.

"When I got outside she and the guy that took her away were no longer in sight." Clementine answered as she sat down in a chair and started crying.

"Clementine it's ok you'll find her." Charlie said.

"Why don't you call Don and have him and the other FBI Agents help you find her?" Amita asked.

"Thanks Amita." Clementine answered.

So Clementine called Don.

"Eppes." Don said as he answered his cell phone.

"Don she's gone. She's gone you got to help me find her before it's too late. Don you got to help me. Please help me Don." Clementine said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Clementine calm down. Who's gone?" Don told Clementine.

"Olivia just got kidnapped." Clementine said.

"Don't worry Clementine we'll find her." Don said.

A few seconds later Don and Clementine hung up on each other.

"Don what was that all about?" Megan asked.

"Clementine told me that Olivia just got kidnapped and she wants us to help her find her sister and her kidnapper before it's too late." Don answered.

Don, Megan and David go down to CalSci. Don looks at them.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Let me go in first." Don answered.

Don walks into his brother's office to find Clementine still in a chair in tears again. Colby, Ethan Larry and Amita are close by. Charlie looks up and notices Don standing there.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened?" Don asked.

Clementine goes to open her mouth but than shakes her head.

"I can't." Clementine replied through her tears.

Don looks at Colby, Ethan, Amita and Larry.

"What happen?" Don asked.

"Clementine saw her coming here to see us than someone came up behind her and grabbed her than took her away." Colby answered.

"Clementine went to see if she could find them but they were already gone." Amita said.

Don walks back to where the others are to tell them what happen. They start searching for clues but they aren't finding anything. Clementine walks out of the room.

"Don." Clementine said.

"Yes Clementine." Don replied.

"I saw where they went." Clementine said.

"Which way did they go?" Don asked.

"They went that way." Clementine answered as she points in the direction.

Don, Megan, David, Ethan and Colby ran in the direction of where Clementine pointed. Don suddenly spots something. Clementine comes up beside Don.

"Look familiar?" Don asked.

Clementine nods her head.

"Yeah it belongs to Olivia and so do those books on the ground." Clementine answered.

They go back to the FBI office. Don puts up a map and they are start to figure it out but they aren't getting anywhere. Charlie suddenly sees the whole thing in his head and walks over to the map. Charlie studies it than takes a marker and starts to mark on it.

"What did you figure out something?" Don asked.

"I saw it in my head. I could feel how fast the kidnapper was running and it was faster than the earth rotating around the sun." Charlie answered.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"I mean that he was running so fast so that we couldn't figure out where he was taking her." Charlie answered.

"Where are you going with this?" Colby asked.

"If we follow the way he went than we will be able to find her." Charlie answered.

They go back to where it all happen.

"Ok Charlie lead the way." Don said.

Charlie starts leading the way than he stops and looks around.

"Now where?" Megan asked.

"This way." Charlie answered as he turns left.

They all follow Charlie. Charlie stops again than turns right. Charlie starts on his way again. Charlie stops again than thinks about that map and looks at everyone else.

"What it is Charlie?" Don asked.

"She's around here somewhere but the question is where." Charlie answered.

Charlie gets up on a book by a window and looks in.

"What do you see?" Don asked."Nothing it's too dark." Charlie answered.

Charlie cups his hands over his eyes to get a better look inside. Charlie gasps.

"What?" Don asked.

"She's in there." Charlie answered.

"Are you sure?" Megan asked.

"Yeah of course I am." Charlie answered.

Don kicks the door in.

"Ok. This is the FBI come out with your hands up!" Don yelled.

The kidnapper comes out.

"How did you find me so fast?" The kidnapper asked.

"That's top secret FBI information." Don answered.

Ethan walks up beside Don. Don looks at Ethan.

"Shouldn't you be over there?" Don asked as he points to where Olivia is.

"Oh, yeah, right." Ethan answered.

Ethan walks over to Olivia and unties her than takes the cloth off that is covering her mouth than pulls her up into his arms. Olivia looks up into Ethan's gorgeous gray eyes.

"You're my hero." Olivia said.

Ethan smiles. Clementine walks over to the kidnapper and takes off what's covering his face. When she took off the thing that was covering his face she couldn't believe who it was.

"Shane! Why the hell would you kidnap my sister?" Clementine yelled at Shane.

"I didn't want her to be with a jerk FBI Agent!" Shane yelled.

"You mean Ethan Vassar?" Olivia asked.

"Yes that is who I mean. Why do you want a guy like that when you can have someone better?" Shane told Olivia.

"Ethan is 100 times sweeter than anyone else. Plus I love him with all my heart." Olivia said.

"Why would you love in ass like him?" Shane asked.

"That's it you crossed the line. Shane you're the one that's being an ass. Don put him in handcuffs and this time make sure he doesn't escape again and this won't happen again." Clementine said.

So Don put Shane in handcuffs and the FBI kept Shane under surveillance. Later that night Clementine and Colby were in their bed dreaming about each other. Ethan and Olivia were in their bed dreaming about each other.


	19. Clementine Gets Kidnapped

Chapter 19

Clementine Gets Kidnapped

It's been a week since Olivia got kidnapped. Olivia and Clementine were in the park waiting for the arrival of their older sister Marnie. They haven't seen her for 10 years so they are really looking forward to seeing her. A few minutes later Olivia saw Ethan and so she ran over to him. Colby was with Ethan. As soon as Olivia got to Ethan and Colby someone came up behind Clementine and grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't scream out for help. Colby saw the whole thing.

"DAMN IT!" Colby yelled with anger in his voice.

"Colby what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Someone just kidnapped Clemy." Colby answered.

"First our mom, than me and now my sister." Olivia replied.

Colby, Ethan and Olivia went to the FBI building and told everyone what had happened.

"Colby don't worry we'll find your wife." Don said.

"I hope so because I can't stand to live without her." Colby said.

"So what would you doing when your sister got kidnapped, Olivia?" Megan asked.

"Well the two of us were waiting for the arrival of our older sister." Olivia answered.

"We didn't know that you had an older sister." David replied.

"How come you never told us you had an older sister?" Megan asked.

"You never asked." Olivia answered.

Colby starts getting upset. Ethan and Olivia try to calm him down but that isn't working. So Don and David give it a try.

"Colby if you want to get your wife back you have to calm down." Don said.

"Don's right. If you don't calm down you won't be able to concentrate to help us find her." David said.

So Colby finally calmed down.

"Let's figure out where she is so that I can be reunited with her again." Colby said.

They go look for her than an hour later they find her and Colby unties her and she gives him a hug.

"You are truly my knight in shinging armor and my hero." Clementine said.

"Really I am?" Colby asked.

"Yes you are and for that I would like to sing you a song." Clementine answered.

"What's the song called?" Colby asked.

"It's called "Hero" by Mariah Carey." Clementine answered.

So Clementine started sing "Hero" by Mariah Carey.

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Just hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you.

"That was a great song." Colby said.

Clementine went over to her kidnapper and took off the thing that was covering his face. When she saw who it was she was so angry.

"Shane what the hell? Why did you kidnap me?" Clementine asked in an angry tone of voice.

"I didn't want her to be with a jerk FBI Agent!" Shane yelled.

"You mean Colby Granger?" Clementine asked.

"Yes that is who I mean. Why do you want a guy like that when you can have me?" Shane told Clementine.

"Colby is 100 times sweeter than anyone else. Plus I love him with all my heart." Clementine said.

"Why would you love in ass like him?" Shane asked.

"That's it you crossed the line. Shane you're the one that's being an ass. Don put him in handcuffs and this time make sure he doesn't escape again and this won't happen again." Clementine said.

So Don put Shane in handcuffs and the FBI kept Shane under surveillance again but this time Shane couldn't escape or so they thought. Later that night Clementine and Colby were in their bed dreaming about each other. Ethan and Olivia were in their bed dreaming about each other.


	20. Clementine's&Olivia'sKidnapperGetsKilled

Chapter 20

Clementine's and Olivia's Kidnapper Gets Killed

The next day Clementine and Olivia went back to where they were yesterday when they were waiting for the arrival of their older sister Marnie. A few minutes later Marnie came up to them.

"Hi, Marnie." Clementine and Olivia signed to Marnie.

"Hi." Marnine signed back.

They go to the FBI to introduce their sister to the FBI Agents.

"Everyone this is my other older sister Marnie Mefford." Clementine said.

"Hi, everyone." Marnie signed.

"Clemy why didn't she use her voice?" Colby asked.

"Oh well that is because she's deaf." Clementine answered.

"Deaf?" Colby asked.

"Yes that means she talks with her hands instead of her voice." Clementine answered.

Marnie signed something to Clementine and Clementine signed something back to Marnie.

"What did she just signed?" Colby asked.

"Colby, she said that you are cute in Sign Language." Clementine answered.

"Did she really say that in Sign Language?" Colby asked.

"Yes she really did." Clementine answered.

So Clementine and Olivia took Marnie outside to show her around when all of a sudden Shane walked up to the three sisters.

"Shane what the hell are you doing here?" Clementine asked.

"I'm going to do what I should've done when I kidnapped both of you." Shane answered.

"And what the hell will that be?" Clementine asked.

"I'm going to kill the both of you." Shane answered.

Clementine and Olivia signed to Marnie to stay behind them and they took out their guns.

"Not if we kill you first." Clementine and Olivia said at the same time.

Just then Don, David, Megan, Ethan and Colby all came up to them and Clementine knew that Shane was going to fire his gun.

"Colby, now!" Clementine shouted.

So Colby shot at Shane and then before they knew it Shane was on the ground and Don check his pulse and Shane was dead.

"He's dead." Don said.

Clementine went over to Colby and gave him a passionate hug and a very passionate kiss. Later that day they were all in the FBI building talking in the conference room.

"So Clementine why did you want Shane dead?" David asked.

"I wanted him dead so that he will stop threatening or harassing my family especially me." Clementine answered.

"I'm going to go see mom and dad." Marnie signed to her younger sisters.

"Ok." Clementine and Olivia signed to Marnie.

So Marnie left.

"Clemy what did she say?" Colby asked.

"She said that she was going to go see mom and dad." Clementine answered.

Clementine got up and went over to Colby and sat in his lap and they started kissing passionately. Olivia did the same thing with Ethan. Don, Megan and David left to give them some privacy. Don went to go see Liz and they started kissing passionately. Megan went to go see Larry and as soon as he saw her he started kissing her passionately and David went to go see Claudia and when she saw him she pulled him close and started kissing him passionately. The next Colby and Clementine were taken a walk in the park. All of a sudden she saw someone she knew.

"Oh my gosh." Clementine said.

"What is it, Clemy?" Colby asked.

"My uncle is here." Clementine answered.

"Your uncle?" Colby asked.

"Yes, my Uncle Sam from The Wiggles. He is my Aunt Tessa's husband." Clementine answered.

"That's cool." Colby replied.

Clementine ran over to her uncle.

"Uncle Sam, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so much." Clementine said.

"I missed you too, Clementine." Uncle Sam said.

Colby clears his throat.

"Oh, Uncle Sam, this is my husband Colby Granger. He is an FBI Agent and he trained me to be an FBI Agent." Clementine said.

"Nice to meet you Colby." Uncle Sam said.

"Nice to meet you too, Sam." Colby said.

"So what happened to Charlie?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Well we got a divorce because he cheated on me with his old girlfriend Amita Ramanujan and Colby was there for me when I needed someone and he was also there for me when my mom got kidnapped." Clementine answered.

"I was wondering when you and Charlie are going to get a divorce and find someone better." Uncle Sam said.

"Thanks, Uncle Sam." Clementine said.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Uncle Sam said.

"So Uncle Sam what are you doing here? Does Aunt Tessa know you're here?" Clementine asked.

"Well The Wiggles have a concert here in a week. No, she doesn't know you're here and I want to surprise her." Uncle Sam answered.

"That's cool." Clementine said.

So Clementine and Colby took Uncle Sam to the FBI building.

"What are we doing here?" Uncle Sam asked.

"Well this is where mom, dad, Olivia, Marnie and Aunt Tessa are right now." Clementine answered.

So they walked in and noticed where everyone was at.

"Uncle Sam you stay right here out of sight until I say you can come in." Clementine whispered.

"Oh ok." Uncle Sam whispered.

Clementine and Colby walked into the hangout room where everyone gets their coffee or water.

"Aunt Tessa." Clementine said.

"Yes, sweetie." Aunt Tessa said.

"I have a surprise for you." Clementine said.

"A surprise for me?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"Yes a surprise for you." Clementine answered.

"So where is my surprise?" Aunt Tessa asked.

"Right here. Come on in." Clementine answered.

So Uncle Sam walked in and Aunt Tessa was excited to see him.

"Sam, I missed you so much." Aunt Tessa said as she ran over to him and gave him a passionate hug.

"I missed you, too, Tess." Uncle Sam said as he gave her a passionate hug.

A few minutes later they started kissing passionately. Clementine smiles.

"Wow it looks like someone missed their husband." Clementine said.

"Uncle Sam, this is my husband Ethan Vassar and he is an FBI Agent and he trained me to be an FBI Agent." Olivia said.

"That's cool. Did you and Paul break up?" Uncle Sam told Olivia.

"Yes we did because he was cheating on me." Olivia answered.

Later that night Olivia and Ethan are in their bed making love to each other. Colby and Clementine are in their bed making love to each other.

The

End


End file.
